Why me?
by XdearestX
Summary: ~*CHapter 19 up! Finally!*~Heero is a single parent; with terrorist activities in L1 he is forced to leave his only daughter and put a stop to them
1. Mission not accepted?

AN: hey its me again. This is my second fic so I hope you like it! *_~ Lates~  
  
Heero awoke in his dark room to a soft knock on the door. He turned to the digital clock on his nightstand, which read 6:05 pm. It was his naptime, and he needed some sleep. With some effort he sat up.  
  
"Yea?! Come in!" He walked to door and opened it.  
  
"Yes Mika, what is it?" he leaned on the doorway.  
  
The little five-year-old blonde was thoughtful. "Um. Uh, I don't know daddy. But it was something really really important!" she assured him.  
  
Heero just smiled. Mika wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed but he loved her more than life itself.  
  
"When you find out, come and get me," He turned to go to bed, but was stopped by something desperately holding onto his leg.  
  
"No!! Daddy no! Its so alone and I'm...I'm bored!!"  
  
"Yeah? So? I'm tired. There, we're even," he just stood there with his daughter latched on his leg.  
  
"But daddy! I don't want you to sleep! I want to play,"  
  
"Mika," Heero said softly. "Do you want to do something with me? Is that why you don't want me to sleep?" she nodded. "How about you take a nap with me? C'mon."  
  
"That's boring," she pouted.  
  
"I'll let you bring Princess and all her lil' friends."  
  
Mika's face lit up. "Really???" he nodded. "Ok!" she raced across the hall and into her room.  
  
Heero sighed as he slowly walked to the bed, and sat on it knowing any second Mika would come in here with stuffed animals piled above her little head. And he was right, seconds later the lil' blonde stammered to the bed, falling into Heero's arms.  
  
"Sorry, daddy," she tried to not laugh.  
  
"It's alright sweetheart."  
  
Five minutes and hundreds of stuffed animals later, Mika was finally settled. All of them were in their own place across the bed, but Mika made sure to leave her daddy some room to turn. This was actually not as long as usual. //Why of all times does Mika want attention? Why? Why? I can't just tell her to leave me alone, I'm all she's got vise versa.// Heero thought.  
  
"Here daddy, Princess wants to sleep with you," she held out a soft purple cat with a crown, jewelry and wings.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Heero waited until she was asleep to go to sleep himself. He turned to Princess and sighed, "What would we do without the lil scamp?" Minutes later he was fast asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero rushed into the Preventers Headquarters/office, tie messed up and shirt unbuttoned. He had rough time waking Mika up and help get her ready for school, an even harder time talking her into getting out of the car. There was a big meeting for the new Preventers, and Heero had to give some information about what was going on in the colonies.  
  
Meanwhile in the main business room, Noin, Lady Une, the four ex-gundam pilots, and some other new Preventers waited for his arrival. Quatre and Trowa a little conversation, occasionally being interrupted by Duo who was playing with pens making them explode. Wufei had a staring contest with the wall. Twenty minutes later, the wing pilot finally arrived.  
  
"Sorry, I had some trouble getting to work," Heero said quietly.  
  
"Heero," Lady Une said firmly. "This is the fourth time and I've been kind the past three. You should be fired. But the Preventers would die without you, so be thankful. If you were having trouble coming to work you should have said something," she added softly.  
  
He just nodded and took his sit.  
  
"It's not easy being a single parent, Heero."  
  
"Yes, ma'am you and I both know."  
  
"Heero don't talk that way to me, don't call me 'ma'am'." She turned to the three new recruits. "Mind you that rule only applies to him."  
  
Duo pouted. " That ain't fair Une. Why does Hee-man get all the good rules?"  
  
"Shut up Duo."  
  
Heero glared at the American. "How many times have I told you NOT to call me, Hee-man, Hee-chan, anything other than Heero?"  
  
The braided boy was thoughtful. "Hmm, hundred. Oh yea! There was that one time… I'm guessing around the area of a thousand."  
  
"Close enough. I don't care how long we've known each other, don't call me that!" he leaned in, voice not higher than a whisper. "It's not as bad if you say that in private."  
  
Noin cleared her throat, and began to discuss about the news. "What is going on in space right now? I've heard rumors about terrorists in L1."  
  
Everyone gave her his attention.  
  
"Rumor has it that the Muslim community in L1, are starting to question about the way the Earth rules the colonies. If the rest of the colony start to believe that and spread it to the others, we're…"  
  
"Screwed," Duo finished.  
  
"Yes, screwed. We need some way to find the terrorists and stop them dead in their tracks."  
  
"So basically, if a strong leader shows up and takes them under his wing, we'd have a very serious situation on our hands. What they say is true then, history does repeat itself," Heero stated in his usual monotone.  
  
"What will we do if that does occur? Most likely they'd want the other colonies to join them, and if they do the whole thing might result in war. And the gundams are destroyed, how will we fight them? Its only been what? Five? Six years after Mariemaea?" Quatre asked the most painful questions.  
  
Everyone looked at each other, the same thought running their minds: What if? What would they do if there were war? Heero inwardly winced; he would be recruited for obvious reasons. But what about his daughter? What would she do?  
  
"I'm guessing we need to send someone up to space to stop the Osoma bin Laden groupies?" Duo stated the obvious.  
  
Lady Une nodded. "We need someone who is familiar with the colony. Someone who knows what he's doing," all eyes fell upon a Prussian blue eyed 22 year- old.  
  
"No, I can't, I told you already," to Une. " The only missions I have is to turn in the paperwork on time. That is all."  
  
"C'mon Heero, it wont be bad. You're a pro, and for god's sake an assassin! You can do this! If it makes you feel any better I'll come with," Duo proposed.  
  
Heero instinctively frowned. The thought of being alone with annoying, chatterbox Duo made him want to run to the hills. "Gee, that makes me feel a whole better," he said sarcastically.  
  
~*~ 


	2. Feelings I can't fight

~*~  
  
It was lunchtime and Mika sat on a table by a sparkling blue pond all by herself. She looked at her cold, not very exciting sandwich and frowned. She had only gone to the Chester Institution for a month, and never made any friends with the exception of Far, a dolphin, who lived in the aquatic area. You see at the Chester Institution kids learned how to live in harmony with animals, Far was Mika's only friend. All the other kids had their own circles and didn't want to let a lonely lil' girl in.  
  
"Ha! Look at the girl who is wearing a boys shirt!" cried black haired 3rd grade girl.  
  
Mika knew who they were pointing at and tried not be hurt, she liked her dark navy blue long-sleeved shirt with a skater on the front and the words California on the sleeves. Why couldn't everyone else?  
  
" Rachel shut up. That's not nice, I'm gonna invite her to eat with us," a brunette got up and walked over to Mika.  
  
"Hey," she smiled softly. "My name is Misty what's yours?"  
  
"Mika."  
  
"Would you like to eat with me? You look so sad by yourself, please?"  
  
"Really?" Mika looked at Rachel with uncertainty. Misty followed her gaze and frowned.  
  
"How about this, I'll eat with you!"  
  
"That'd be nice, but I don't think your friends'll like it though."  
  
"So? They don't control me! It's a free country!" Misty went and got her stuff then returned.  
  
After they were done eating, Mika wanted her new friend to meet Far. When they got to the aquarium, more fish were being added to the two aquariums. Mika run over to the second one and waved. A dolphin waved back. Misty watched in awe.  
  
"Wow! Did that dolphin just wave to you?"  
  
"Uh-huh! Come here and meet Far!"  
  
"Hi Far!" Misty waved and instead of waving back Far nodded to her. (AN: think: the way skaters do!)  
  
Just then a man, with a braid that went down below his butt, walked in looking very lost. //Hmm. He said that she hung out with a fish… this place is crawling with fish!// he thought unhappily. He heard a familiar laugh and saw Mika and another girl making signs with their fingers to a dolphin.  
  
"Mika!!"  
  
"Ne?" she turned. "Uncle Duo!!" she ran into his arms.  
  
"Mika, daddy wanted me to tell you that he's gonna leave for a lil' while."  
  
"Where's daddy going? He's not going with Helena right? He better not! I don't like her."  
  
Duo laughed, he had taught her well.  
  
"Are you kidding? Your daddy would…" he chose his words carefully. "Lets put it this way your daddy would not be a happy camper if he had to go with Helena."  
  
"Good. Where's daddy going?"  
  
Duo hesitated.  
  
Misty looked at Duo, and sighed. // Gee, Mika is so young and juvenile whatever that means. Helena, eh? That Duo guy doesn't look like he wants to tell her. Hmm. Must be something 'too grown up' There's something about him I don't like //  
  
"…Mika! Why don't' you introduce me to your friend?"  
  
"Okie Dokie!" to Duo. "Uncle Duo Misty!" To Misty. "Misty this is Uncle Duo!"  
  
"How do you do?" Misty said, the braided boy nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero had three days worth of clothing packed, and hoped Duo had his stuff ready. He would have to leave Mika at Quatre's, that's not bad she likes it there, he reminded himself. Usually he didn't really care about missions, but this time was different: he had a really bad feeling he couldn't fight and worried about his daughter. He was done packing, actually he had been for an hour and something was really troubling him. Pacing the room didn't do anything except stress him out even more.  
  
Ten minutes later, Duo knocked impatiently on the door. Heero ran like the wind to the door, not understanding this new surge of emotion running through him. For some reason the wing pilot was glad that Duo was here, if any one knew emotions it would be him, damn.  
  
"DUO!"  
  
It was too late when the wing pilot discovered his fatal mistake; the damage had been done. All Heero had left to do was 1) mentally shoot himself and 2) quickly regain his composure.  
  
Duo just stood there, a somewhat shocked expression on his face. // Did Heero just seem to happy to see me?!?! He must really DON'T want to go. Who knows? There may be hope for him yet… //  
  
"I mean-uh- its about time," he said in his usual monotone. Duo's heart sank.  
  
"So, Duo, how did she take it?"  
  
"Well, she didn't seem really happy to hear that you were going away," he noticed Heero frown deeply and added. "She made a new friend! And it's not a fish! Her name is Misty."  
  
"Mammal."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dolphins are mammals, need I explain what that means?" he said in annoyance. " That's good. This morning Mika told me that she didn't wanna go to school because she had no friends…"  
  
Duo smiled understandingly. Both preventers knew the pain of being loners. "Well, are you all ready? I got my shit!"  
  
Heero just sighed, climbed up the stairs to get his stuff. // Hmm. I should leave a note, but why am I worrying so much? What is the matter with me? I DO trust Mika, but then why does it bother me knowing I won't be here with her? //  
  
"It's only four days Heero…what could happen in four days?"  
  
"A lot of things could happen, Heero. Why else do you think you're so worried?" sneered a little voice inside of Heero's head.  
  
"Gr. Shut up! Lil' voice inside my head! No one asked you!"  
  
Duo shook his head; the perfect soldier was loosing it. He never thought he'd ever hear Heero get into an argument with himself, boy was he wrong. // Is this what parent hood does? Make you crazy? Heero's sure changed over the years. Q and T and Wu stayed basically the same, but hell I've never seen someone change so much in my life! // 


	3. Im A Slave 4 U

Why me?  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
On the way the spaceport, they drove in silence. Duo watched the perfect soldier from the corner of his eye; there was something about the way he did the simple things that fascinated the braided boy. They had been like this before Mika was born, when Heero fell in love with her. Back when the two were together, things were still awkward between them even though Heero treated him the same way he did before (they became lovers) If he had to make a choice between Duo and her, he would most defiantly choose the blonde bitch from hell.  
  
"How about music, Hee-man?"  
  
"Fine, as long as it is not crap."  
  
The only station that worked was the all-pop one. Heero nearly crashed into a tree.  
  
"What the hell is this?!" he shouted.  
  
"Um, its…" I'm A Slave 4 U came on. "BRITNEY SPEARS!!!!!" he began to move to the beat and sing.  
  
"Nnnooooo!!! Why me???" Heero asked no one in particular.  
  
Duo didn't hear him; he was too busy singing and trying to seduce him with sexy movements. "I'm a sssllllaaaavvee for you. I cannot hold it. I cannot control it… Oh baby don't you wanna dance upon me??"  
  
"No. I don't."  
  
Heero felt the urge to shoot himself. Then he got a better idea…. shoot Duo!! It was the best plan he ever made!! But the stupid lil' voice inside his head coaxed him out of it. "Damn lil' voice in my fucken head."  
  
Two hours and 200 songs later, they finally made to the shuttle dock. They took the fastest shuttle and reviewed the mission. Heero looked at his watch: 8:29 pm.  
  
"Its only 8:30. Her bedtime is 8:35. So I have five minutes," Heero said to himself.  
  
"What ARE you talking about?"  
  
"Mika."  
  
"Mika?"  
  
"Yeah, her bedtime is in five. I need to call her."  
  
He searched in his lil' backpack type thing and got out a little black phone.  
  
"Hello?" it was Quatre.  
  
"Quatre, its Heero."  
  
He told him that he wanted to talk Mika. Quatre had only good new, Mika was happy, she ate twice her weight the normal stuff and Heero wondered if he was just being paranoid.  
  
"Hello? Daddy?" Mika's childish voice was music to Heero tired ears.  
  
"Hi honey," he socked his companion for making silly faces.  
  
"How are you sweetie? Uncle Quatre told me you ate a lot!"  
  
She laughed. "Well, he told me I could eat I wanted, so I did."  
  
"Am I even feeding you enough? No wonder you're so skinny…that or I'm a bad cook," Heero couldn't help but grin.  
  
"NNNOOO daddy!! You're a good cook! Really. I didn't eat at break or when I got home."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
Mika didn't reply right away, and her dad already knew the answer. "You never told me you were leaving, like you always do. It made me sad, I thought if I stopped eating you'd come back."  
  
The wing pilot didn't know how to react. "M-mika. I'm so sorry. I didn't know until today, honey. Sorry. That's kinda why I called to say I'm sorry," his tone was indifferent. Duo could tell he was still recovering from shock.  
  
"Its okay daddy! Sorry accepted!!"  
  
"Ok. Mika," his voice turned hard. "Mika don't you ever do that ever again. Don't you realize you could ruin your life not eating? Do you know you could kill yourself??"  
  
Duo decided this was a good time to look at window and admire the stars.  
  
Meanwhile on the other end of the line, Mika was shaking, it scared her when her daddy acted like this. Wufei, who had the misfortune of being in the wrong room and the wrong time, saw her.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with her?"  
  
"I'm sorry daddy. I didn't know, I'm sorry."  
  
Heero heard her frighten tone and instinctively stopped his lecture. He just realized he was talking to a five year old who didn't know any better. All she wanted was to be with him.  
  
"Mika, I'm sorry. I realize you didn't know any better. Ok?" he said gently.  
  
"Uh-huh. Are you not mad now daddy?"  
  
"Mad?? Mad? Mika are you crazy? Why would I be mad? I love you. I love you so so much. If you knew how much I loved you, you would go crazy!!"  
  
She laughed. "I love you too daddy!! Haha. I don't think I want to know how you love me!"  
  
"Good."  
  
After a few more minutes of what happened today, they said good-bye. Heero thought that after the call he'd feel better, it was the exact opposite he felt worse.  
  
Duo noticed the perfect soldier's depressed sigh and tired to cheer him up.  
  
"Hee-man! Do you wanna play…uh? J.Lo?"  
  
Heero arched an eyebrow. "What the hell is 'J.Lo'?"  
  
Three hours later…  
  
"DAMN U JENNIFER LOPEZ!!" Heero slammed down his cards angrily. Duo had beaten him twenty consecutive times and it was bad for the wing pilot's sanity and pride.  
  
The braided boy just laughed. He really REALLY loved beating Heero at something!  
  
The flight attendants had given up trying to make the two twenty-two year old be quiet. Fortunately for them, ten minutes later the shuttle landed.  
  
After they got their baggage, the two ex-gundam pilots walked outside the shuttle port. Heero reviewed the instructions, occasionally grunting to himself.  
  
"Ok, we are to go the west side. And a United Earth Sphere member will meet us at the Cd store…" he turned to Duo. "Do you know where this 'west side' is?"  
  
~*~  
  
Cliffhanger, ne? hehe. Next Chapter up soon. Thanks for all the great ideas Nikouru Nagasawa and Rona! Lates… 


	4. Wth

~*~  
  
IT was Saturday, thank God, and Mika was sprawled out on the guest bed sound asleep. A certain Chinese youth went to check on, the three ex-gundam pilots took shifts to make sure she was ok and now it was his turn. It was about midnight. He stood in the doorway and watched her sleep; she seemed so peaceful so content, with a faint air of sadness around. It was obvious she missed Heero. Wufei didn't understand what happened last night; she was shaking as she was talking with him, but Heero would never raise a fist at her let alone hurt her. But why? Wufei wondered, why?  
  
"I guess I'll let that little mystery wait until tomorrow," he said to himself.  
  
  
  
At breakfast…  
  
Quatre had refused to let the chief cook, saying HE was gonna make breakfast and NO ONE was gonna stop him. In his morning rutine Trowa watched the news; he was just about to see what is was on when the breaking music came. Wufei raced down the stairs.  
  
"Attention, all!! The International Peace Station has been destroyed! Yes, I repeat the L1 International Peace Station has been destroyed!!!!"  
  
~*~ 


	5. It happened at night

Hey! I know this sounds like September 11th , sorry. But I got the greatest idea!! I'm really sorry if this offends you readers in any way. I hope you like it. R&R  
  
~*~  
  
It had happened during the meeting. The bright light, the big explosion, followed by countless horrified screams. They had been unprepared. Instinctively, Heero grabbed his handgun and raced to the scene Duo close behind. They had only been a couple blocks away. More explosions caused them to fall backwards.  
  
The braided wonder was first to get back on his feet; in orange yellow and red flashes he saw his partner in a crawling position total shock written on his features.  
  
The many minor explosions began the cycle of total chaos. People ran screaming bloody murder, running as fast as they could. While the two ex- gundam pilots did not move an inch. Several people jumped over Heero and knocked into Duo. One woman with long honey blonde tripped right in front of Heero; she was wearing what used to be a charming sky blue dress that went up to her mid thighs but was now a burnt mess. He went to her side.  
  
"Relena."  
  
~*~  
  
Yea yea. I know the last chapter was kinda short buts it's the suspense my friends. 


	6. The shuttle ride

~*~  
  
By the time the newscaster named Linda Foster finally finished with the broadcast, four Preventers were already on their way to L1. Trowa had arranged for Mika to go the Preventer HQ, and Une would go on from there. Wufei was thinking while Quatre listened to news. Trowa and Sally talked about the what ifs.  
  
"What if Heero and Duo was there when the building exploded? It was part of the mission, so why wouldn't they?" Trowa frowned.  
  
"I don't know, Trowa. But I think they're ok."  
  
The tvs in the shuttle showed nothing but News; one camera was right there on the scene. The film was blurry because he was moving so fast. There were two people in front of him; one had a long braid that flowed behind him and the other was on the ground next to what appeared to be a woman. They just stayed there, as if nothing was happening.  
  
"Oh my god!" Sally shouted. "Its them!!! Their ok!!" she pointed wildly at the screen.  
  
Every one watched it in horror, everyone except Wufei.  
  
"Weak onnas, don't they know how to do anything right?"  
  
"Shut up," the blonde woman kicked him.  
  
~*~ 


	7. Debri

~*~  
  
Meanwhile at the scene: millions of pieces of debri flew everywhere. Heero felt something slice his shoulder, and the warm blood flowing down his arm. But he didn't care. He had gone back to soldier mode again.  
  
"Heero!" Duo shouted.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Let's get going while the going is still good!"  
  
"No." he turned the girl so she was facing him.  
  
Her face was black from smoke. Their eyes locked, and he looked into the pale blue orbs, feeling mixed emotions; her eyes shone with horror. Anger. And most obvious…fear.  
  
"Who are you?" she whispered.  
  
"A person who came to the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
The blonde did not seem to hear him. Her eyes bore into the deepest places of his soul.  
  
"Do I know you? Heero?" he put his finger on lips and kissed her forehead.  
  
The world seemed to stop…total silence….  
  
A large piece of debri flew overhead, before it could land, Heero grabbed Relena and threw her into Duo. Calculating his next move, (and not in his right state of mind), he stayed on his hands and knees. The loud ominous roar of the fire seemed to be drowned out by the falling matter.  
  
"Heero!!"  
  
~*~ 


	8. You tell them girl

~*~  
  
Mika twirled in her dad's comfy leather chair for the hundredth time. Boredom began to creep on the little girl. Everyone in the office was in total chaos. Doing what came naturally, Mika decided to explore…  
  
Two agents talked in high frantic voices.  
  
"Oh my god, two of our best agents are in the IPS (International Peace Station) right now!" a woman shouted.  
  
"Oh! Who?" questioned her male friend.  
  
"Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy."  
  
Mika stopped dead in her tracks. Did she just hear what she thought she heard?  
  
"What?"  
  
The man looked at her and frowned. "Little girl, Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy are either dead, dying, or injured," he replied coldly.  
  
"H-Heero Yuy?? Uncle Duo?!?" tears began to fall. She couldn't remember her daddy's last name though… Suddenly it hither, Yuy! That was her last name.  
  
Mika slowly fell to her knees, still in total shock. "D-D-daddy??? Where's my daddy?!?!" she started to sob.  
  
But the two didn't care.  
  
"If you ask me," said the woman. "I'm glad. Yuy was a pain, Mr. I-Think-I'm- Better-Than-Everyone-Else. And Maxwell? Hn. To all good things there are bad."  
  
Her friend nodded in agreement, while the lil' blonde became engulfed in rage. "What did you just say?"  
  
"I don't like Yuy.." she started to reply but was under attack by one strong/anger girl.  
  
"I'm gonna be a kick boxer when I grow up, Lady," she gave her her father's infamous death glare. "If you ever…ever say anything bad about my daddy. I will find you and beat you up, understood?" her tone was dark and menacing.  
  
The woman nodded and fled.  
  
Mariemaea, who went with her adopted mother to work, saw everything and clapped.  
  
"Bravo. I'm impressed," Mika turned around. "There's no mistake, you truly are Heero Yuy's kid."  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"What do you mean we can't go through??" Sally hissed at the guard who stayed at his post even when the area around him was a giant inferno.  
  
"Just that, you can't go in. It's a D-A-N-G-E-R zone ma'am," the guard replied calmly.  
  
Quatre suddenly had the greatest idea. He motioned to the others to come.  
  
"What is it Winner?" Wufei snapped. "All the baka onna had to do is seduce him or touch herself." Sally's fist made contact with his skull.  
  
"I have a plan…"  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry the last couple chapters came late, I couldn't get on my computer! But now everything is ok. 


	9. Lost in an inferno

~*~  
  
At the last second Heero jumped. The smell of burning flesh filled the air. And Duo and Relena were no where to be seen. This was not a good sign; he was lost in a burning inferno.  
  
The perfect soldier looked up at the once glorious building that was sure to collapse any minute. Flames engulfing it; people making the decision to burn to death or jump to his doom. Heero made a mental countdown….  
  
IPS began to shriek, metal bars that once held it up melted under enormous heat. Now was a very good time to run. Seconds later it collapsed into a giant cloud of dust.  
  
Heero ran as fast as he could, the ominous cloud dust hot on his trail. He knew he couldn't keep up at this pace, he would surly bleed to death if he did. He fell forward and covered his head for dear life.  
  
~*~ 


	10. Discovered

Hehe. Sup people!! Thank you ssooo much for reviewing!!! * looks at long of people who reviewed trying to find a name for some reason..* Sins for life your reviews are great! Just like everyone else's!!!! Sorry about the cliffhangers!! But hey! What do you expect? Its in the suspense part for crying out loud! If you don't like it then…… DELETE!! * makes X motion with arms * Ok on with the story!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Sally and Wufei found the braided wonder his back towards then, comforting a hysterical Relena. Something was not right….why was Hel-ena crying? Wufei shot his partner a curious a look who just shrugged.  
  
"Maxwell??"  
  
"What up Wu-man," he turned around, Relena sobbing in his arms; his eyes did not shimmer with amusement like they usually did whenever he said a pet name, no. They shone with pain, and sadness.  
  
"Is she okay?" Sally asked.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
The Chinese youth scanned the area; something was missing. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was not right. Aside from the fact they were next to an inferno.  
  
"Where's Yuy?"  
  
"H-he's in a-a better place…. Resting in peace," it was a heartbroken Relena that spoke.  
  
The second building that was a half a mile from IPS known as Mini-IPS collapsed. Apparently another bomb set off in that one too, but only this time the flames didn't engulf it….it just went boom. The earth trembled under the explosion, sending everyone including Duo, Wufei, Sally Po and Relena to kiss the ground. Everyone covered their heads; Duo covered the former queens' with his own. In the chaos you could hear sobs in the night…  
  
~*~  
  
Quatre crouched on the ground and aimed his gun the guard's head. While Trowa on the other hand made "small talk".  
  
His plan was violent, but hey! The guy sealed his own fate by not letting them in. So it was his fault he was gonna die.  
  
"So-uh, you're a guard, hmm. Must be boring staying at your…post… every…day?" the boy with the gravity defying hair had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"You could say that. I'm a protector of the innocent."  
  
The blonde steadied himself and fired. The cocky guard fell over dead.  
  
"Quatre! Sally and Wufei went this way," he pointed left. "So we should go that way!" he pointed to the right.  
  
Quatre nodded and followed.  
  
By now any one who had any common sense left was long gone. Quatre frowned at all the dead bodies, it was disgusting, to think that he fought for the killing to end and just hours ago innocents lost their lives for some unknown reason. Suddenly he heard a moan and stood still.  
  
"Listen!"  
  
It came again.  
  
They followed it to a body; his hair was gray from dust, he laid on his stomach with a large piece of debri on his back. He appeared to be slipping in and out of consciousness. Once they moved the debri, he gained consciousness again. Big Prussian blue eyes shined with confusion, deliria, and briefly fear. // This boy looks familiar… //  
  
"Wha-what happened?" the stranger ask weakly.  
  
"We found you underneath the ruble. Can you sit up?" Trowa said.  
  
The boy refused their helping hands and repeated tired to get up, obviously with no avail. He felt dizzy, like everything was spnning, and worst of all his right leg throbbed like a beating heart. "My leg is broken." He stated as if it was nothing.  
  
He sneezed; dust flew off one of his long bangs reavealing brown hair. "Quatre. Would you mind finding my gun?"  
  
~*~ 


	11. What?? Mika??

~*~  
  
Mika was going to spend the night at Mariemaea's; she had to wait until Une finished for the day. Lady Une assured her it would only be a couple of minutes…It was only 7:30 pm so the 5 year old wasn't worried. Mika was in Heero's office, desperately hoping he walk through the door, even though he would not let her go to Mariemaea's cause it was "school night".  
  
There was a soft knock on the door, as if someone was checking for something… the little girl knew it wasn't Une. Lady Une always opened doors with the aurora of authority, so one would know it was her. And it wasn't Heero either, he just opened the door in an annoyed fashion. Then who could it be? She mentally made a list of who it could possibly be but came empty handed.  
  
Another knock this time louder. Mika held her breath; her mind franticly deciding what to do. Hide or stay. She sulked under the desk, hugging her legs while rocking back and forth. The third and final knock came.  
  
The doorknob began to turn…  
  
~*~  
  
Heero awoke in a bright white room; his head throbbed so did his leg. He placed his hand on his head and felt a bandage; now that he thought about he could feel bandages wrapped tightly around his upper body. He was slow to react, senses numb.  
  
"Oh God. Ow. Where am I?"  
  
"Your in ICU going to a regular more peaceful room," replied a female nurse. She had long brown hair that was placed neatly in a pony tail, with bright intelligent green eyes. Heero nearly jumped of his skin.  
  
"What?" he could hear words but they didn't make any sense.  
  
The nurse giggled. "It's ok. You've suffered some head trauma. So your gonna be a little slow for a while." She found him quite attractive; his eyes though were his most stunning and beautiful feature.  
  
"Head trauma?" he blinked, and struggled to get in a sitting position. Damn leg. "What's your name?"  
  
"Mika Thornton."  
  
The perfect soldier was stunned. Maybe he really was losing it. "Pardon?"  
  
"Mika…"  
  
"MIKA?!?!"  
  
Mika looked at him strangely for she had no idea what the heck was wrong with her name, but nodded anyways.  
  
"Oh, it's just that my daughter's name is Mika…"  
  
The brown haired nurse felt her heart sink; she knew a guy like him would be taken, but it was still a shock. For weeks she had tended to him while he slipped in and out of consciousness. A part of her training was not getting attached, but how can someone NOT attached?  
  
"Really, how old is she?" she tired to sound normal.  
  
"Five," he smiled as if Mika was here with him. "She has the most beautiful smile. And did you know her best friend is a dolphin?" he turned sober. "She's just me…" pause. "…. A loner. She's gonna grow up a loner just like I did."  
  
"Do you have friends now?"  
  
"Few."  
  
She followed her woman's intuition. "Are you in love? Married?"  
  
"No, but there is Helena, oops. I mean Relena, who is madly in love with me."  
  
"Why don't you love her?"  
  
"I don't think I can love that way. I mean it was hard enough learning how to be patient and love with Mika. A part of me is probably more in love with her than she is with me. And the other hates her stupid annoying guts, is the one that shows. But the part that does keep getting bigger…. damn you Duo." (AN: the damn you part is an inside joke! Long story I'll explain lata!)  
  
On her notepad, Mika wrote: Delirious. Slow to react, more severe head trauma than originally thought. Does not agree with cast and being here, for most part delirious.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note.  
  
Ok. For the "….damn you Duo…" part, my friend Megan is afraid of this one guy Josh. So when something bad happens to her she goes "damn you Josh" it's quite funny. Hahaha. She blames everything that goes wrong in her life on the skaters! Hahaha. And it's starting to rub off on me!  
  
Heero is confused about his feelings for Relena, in case you haven't noticed. He IS annoyed by her, but she keeps chasing him and he's starting to like her…* prays" don't fall in love with Hel-ena don't fall in love with Hel-ena * I just thought I should clear that up.  
  
Sorry it's taken SSO long for the chapters to come, my computer is So dumb!!!! But I think if I threaten it enough it should be a nice lil' computer…. If it knows what's good for it. Hehe  
  
Lates 


	12. The plan

~*~  
  
Mika desperately wondered where Heero kept his gun. The door opened and the sound of moving feet followed by the sound of the door slamming shut. Someone cursed. The person ran to desk and pushed all the items on the top down, Mika put her hand on her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Drawers flung open, their contents ripped out of them, the stranger cursed again.  
  
Fling. Curse. Slam. Kick chair. Curse. Fling. Curse. Slam. Fling. Curse. Slam.  
  
"I know it was in here!!! Damnit!!!" the stranger cursed.  
  
Suddenly a small whimper came to his ears. He quietly bent down and looked at the bottom of the desk. Then to the empty space where the chair once was, only it was not empty. A little girl turned and screamed.  
  
~*~  
  
Captivity was starting to get the best of the perfect soldier; the stupid nurse kept treating him like he was mentally retarded. No privacy. Suicide sounded very good right now. He thanked god that Relena didn't know where he was though. Heero had been here for three straight days, and he was about to go mad. An ingenious planned formed in his bruised mind….  
  
Heero acted like he was tired, the nurse always left when she knew he was asleep. Yawning, from the corner eye checking to see if she was getting up.  
  
"Are you sleepy?"  
  
"Yes," big yawn. "Very." All this yawning was making him tired….  
  
She waited until he was 'asleep' then left. Heero waited five more minutes just in case.  
  
He got up, and with some effort removed the cursed cast. Then limbed his way to the window; he was up on the fifth floor. That's not to far down. It would be dangerous to just walk around without a disguise. To jump or not to jump that is the question. Heero didn't want two broken legs so he figured he could nab some unsuspecting persons clothes.  
  
Heero limbed his way down to the ground level, still not finding any outfit worth stealing. Wearing only dark blue sweatpants and a plain white t- shirt, he was quite a sight. A small group of soldiers were in the lobby, in the corner of his mind the outfit-looked familiar, and one of them went to the bathroom…  
  
The soldier walked out of the hospital, from out of nowhere a barricade of reporters attacked him. Questions fired faster than Heero could shoot. The many flashes of cameras momentarily blinding him.  
  
"Were you involved in the shooting?" one reporter asked.  
  
"Shooting?" he replied blankly, shoving them away.  
  
Heero slowly walked to the meeting building shocks of pain running through his body, memories of chaos plaguing him. He didn't even notice a black car following him. That is until it honked. He whirled around, the passengers window rolled down.  
  
"Yuy!" Wufei called from the driver's side.  
  
The boy got into the car and it speeded in the direction of the spaceport.  
  
"I was beginning to wonder when you were gonna get out, or if I had to get you out, " he said with an amused smile.  
  
"Your not alone with that thought."  
  
"How is it?" he indicated his leg.  
  
"Getting better, I suppose." Wufei and Heero weren't on each other's favorite list, that's for sure.  
  
They drove in silence. Wufei noticed his companion kept rubbing his head then wincing, and repeated the process again. Curiosity was starting to overtake Heero; it was killing him he didn't have a clue where he was going.  
  
"Where are we going?" he sounded like a child in the middle of a long road trip.  
  
"Somewhere."  
  
"Where?"  
  
//God, he must get this from rooming with Maxwell for way to long. A little bit of the braided baka was rubbing off on him.//Wufei thought in amusement.  
  
"A Place."  
  
"Where is this place?"  
  
"Near the other side. The spaceport to be exact."  
  
"Why are we-"  
  
Wufei couldn't take much more, maybe Heero hit his head a lil' to hard. "Yuy! You do not need to know where we are going is that understood?" in the perfect soldier's current state of mind it silenced him with impressive effectiveness.  
  
The Chinese boy was surprised it actually worked, never in a million years would he have thought Heero would go down without a fight. And to be honest, he liked being in charge. But why was Heero acting like a, like a child?  
  
When they finally arrived at the spaceport, Wufei had to promise him a cookie if he sat and watched the stuff while he looked for the other preventers. Twenty minutes later, the Chinese boy finally found Duo. When they returned, Heero was leaning on the baggage, snoring softly in deep sleep. Duo's expression softened immediately, much to Wufei's amusement. He knew the American had feelings for the sleeping solider, whether he felt the same way was up to the fates. The Chinese boy smirked as he noticed Heero's gun tucked securely in his arms.  
  
"I thought he was dead," Duo whispered, eyes glued on the sleeping boy.  
  
"He courts with Lady Death, and she likes it."  
  
The braided boy turned to his companion, cobalt eyes sparkling with curiosity.  
  
"How do you know that, Wufei?"  
  
"I know that because, every time he tries to commit suicide or is on a dangerous mission, he is courting with Lady Death. And when he lives she likes it," Wufei replied matter of factly.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
He smirked. The little girl had promptly fainted after her little episode. Good. He looked at the girl then at a picture of a boy he instantly recognized and a little girl on the bookcase behind him; they were one and the same.  
  
"So, daddy's little princess is here. But where is daddy? Ha. He must be dead, if he's not he'll have a little surprise waiting for him when he comes back."  
  
He laughed manically, waving a long slender finger at the unconscious form. He knew Heero Yuy was no fool, that he was overprotective, a superior solider and warrior, with the skills to back them up. But he had found Yuy's one weakness, she lying at his feet.  
  
He raced his hand through his black hair, and wrote a note. When he was satisfied, he picked up the body making sure to lock the door and walked out the building to his black minivan. The plan was perfect, flawless. Yuy would never know what hit him; and he would finally taste sweet revenge.  
  
Meanwhile back inside the office…  
  
Lady Une raced franticly through the office, searching desperately for the little girl. There were so many places she could hide, but thankfully she wasn't the extremely playfully type. There was only one place left Heero's office, ever since he went on the mission, right after school Mika would go to his office, what she did in there was a mystery.  
  
She tired to open the door, it was locked. Damn. The door was always open, Une had specifically told Heero to keep his door unlocked and he did… er at least she thought he did.  
  
"Mika!! Are you in there???" Une pounded on the door.  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Hello!?!?!? Anyone there?????"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Now Une was beginning to worry, Mika was in there when she went on the phone but it was obvious she wasn't anymore. On impulse the brunette ran to one of the large windows, just in time to see a black minivan roll out of the parking lot. 


	13. The Note

~*~  
  
After convincing security that Heero had a rare sleeping disorder, the two preventers raced to shuttle as fast as they could which was not very fast. For someone who looked light the perfect soldier weighed a lot! Duo had tried to wake him up several times, but he slept like the dead. And Duo remembered that he could sleep even when his music was at its highest volume.  
  
"Damnit Fei! Why do I have to carry him???" the braided boy snapped.  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"That's not fair! I'm not the one who bored him to death!"  
  
"He's not dead."  
  
"I know that!"  
  
Duo kicked a trash bin and lost his balance; he landed with a THUMP, then Heero fell on him. Wufei put his hand on his mouth to stop himself from cracking up. The braided boy was quite a sight, and on top of all the weird looks from the flight attendants Heero was waking up. The American shot Wufei a pleading look; if Heero had any idea what happened he would freak without a doubt.  
  
"Relena, watashi wa motte iru ushinatta anata ai," his voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
Duo blinked, processing what he had just heard; Heero never spoke fluent Japanese before, ok so he'd speak some words when he was sad or emotion, but never fluent. He had not figured out he wasn't where he went to sleep. It took the perfect solider a couple minutes to finally get it.  
  
"What the hell?!?!?!" Heero looked at Duo, then at Wufei before jumping on to his feet.  
  
The braided boy let out a deep sigh of relief.  
  
"Hehe, Sleeping Heero it's about time you woke up. You weigh a freaking ton man!" Duo grinned as he too rose to his feet.  
  
Heero ignored him. "What did you do to me," he finally said. Prussian blue orbs glared accusingly at the two.  
  
"Nothing, Yuy. It's not my fault you have head trauma," Wufei replied, handing the two female flight attendants the tickets.  
  
They were now on their way back to Earth, and Heero was anxious to get home. Duo of course noticed. An hour later, while Wufei was sleeping the Japanese turned to Duo, who was sitting next him contently watching Shriek.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Sup dawg," he turned his full attention to Heero.  
  
"This may sound kind of strange, but what happened?"  
  
Duo blinked. "What do you mean what happened?"  
  
"What I mean is, I'm just gonna flat out say this. How in the name of everything holy did I end up on top of you?!"  
  
"… It was an accident?" he shook his head. "It was a, uh, an accident! You see, I's fell cause was you, then you…yeah." He reviewed what he had just said then nodded his head defiantly.  
  
Heero cocked an eyebrow. "Ok?"  
  
"I don't know how to explain what happened to you!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
The braided boy became angry; why now of all times did Heero have to be so agreeable? It ticked him off that usually argumentative boy didn't go down without a fight or anything, something truly awful had happened to him. Duo sighed, it wasn't worth it and besides he had to make up a little speech to make Mika happy. You see, every time he and Heero went on a mission, he would tell the little blonde a grand story of action and adventure all the great deeds he did, which ironically enough made her father look good.  
  
~*~  
  
The brown-haired woman paced the lobby; the boys would be back from the mission any minute (Duo had called before they went on the shuttle). And Mika was nowhere to be found. She knew the black van fit in the picture, but how? Kidnappers use vans, it deadly obvious someone had a cunning plan and it worked with ease. Une didn't want to be the unlucky one to tell Heero that his five-year-old daughter was kidnapped, probably on her way to her grave. Oh hell no.  
  
"So? Was the mission a success? Really? Wonderful. Oh yeah, Heero. Mika is missing, kidnapped I believe."  
  
Yeah, he'd like the sound of that. Not. Lady Une dreaded to think what would happen. She had a glimpse of the license plate before the van speeded away, and so she called her old friend Jennifer Leave, an FBI agent, to see whom the van belonged to and if it was stolen. The results would come in soon. Une sat on the floor and sighed, too much suspense. The other two ex- gundam pilots were okay, so that was a minor relief but she had to raise her own daughter and had no desire to die for losing Heero's.  
  
Ten minutes later, the lobby doors opened revealing three shadows. The one in the middle with a long braid glanced around, tried to walk but instead ended up kissing the ground. The boy on the right shook his head muttering something about bakas.  
  
"Duo, you baka get up. Your in the presence of a lady," he sneered.  
  
Duo jumped to his and giggled nervously. "Sup, Lady Une!"  
  
Lady Une nodded to them, she was just about to say hello but then the phone rang.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Une, I got the info you wanted," said the woman on the other line.  
  
Lady Une let out a sigh of relief, the three boys looked at each other. "Great, shoot."  
  
"K, your minivan is a fairly new model 2003. Dodge. It was bought by a man by the name of Michael Lowe or Freeman dunno which; middle age, divorced. Blonde hair, green eyes, strong jaw. No criminal record."  
  
"Damn, all I wanted was the vehicle records! Not a biography!" Une exclaimed, confusing the boys even more.  
  
Jennifer laughed. "In case you haven't noticed I looked in to this. His type don't commit crimes, they tend to stay within the boundaries. I find it quite odd, that he runaway from home when he was about 14. His only living relative is Odin Lowe Jr. step-brother, but the bizarre thing is Odin has been missing for over 15 years."  
  
Une didn't respond right away; this was the kind of information that took even the most skilled detective years to find but she had it in hours. "Really, which was the oldest?"  
  
"Um," sounds of furious typing was heard. "I'm pretty sure Odin Lowe Jr. is…"  
  
"Oh my God!" the brunette exclaimed. "Odin Lowe was the man who killed Heero Yuy!"  
  
Duo and Wufei looked at each other; how come no one ever told them anything like this? And why is being revealed now?  
  
"Heero, did ya hear that?" Duo asked.  
  
Only silence met his ears. The boy turned around to see nothing, no Heero.  
  
"Heero?? I know you're anxious to see Mika but she's probably at Q's!"  
  
Nothing. Une slowly turned her attention to them, the phone slipping out of her hand. She muttered a quick goodbye, and hung up. Without saying a word, she raced to the elevators the two boys close behind.  
  
When they reached the fifth floor, Une went to the missing boy's office; the door was part way open. They could hear cursing coming from inside. Duo peered inside, Wufei gazing up behind him and Une below him. The place was a mess; papers everywhere, the file cabinet's open, and a single bullet hole in the picture of Heero and Mika. The perfect soldier was leaning on the desk, reading and rereading a note, shaking his head.  
  
"That goddamn son of a bitch. Son of a bitch, that goddamn son of a bitch…." Heero slammed his fist on the desk for the hundredth time.  
  
"Heero, I have a confession to make," Une brushed dust off her navy blouse and skirt.  
  
"Not now, I have some unfinished business to attend to."  
  
"Yes now, you listen to me I am your superior so you will listen to what I've got to say," Lady Une growled.  
  
"No, I'm sorry but no. I know you are my superior, but I've got to stop him before anymore innocents lose their lives," Heero said sadly, the thought of fighting erupted mixed emotions within him.  
  
"If you are truly sorry, you will sit and listen. No questions asked."  
  
"I am truly sorry, but, but…." Prussian blue orbs lit with new found emotion. "He has my daughter and I will get her back whether you like it or not, Une."  
  
With that said, Heero calmly walked out of the room leaving the others in a shocked silence.  
  
"Heero, what I was going to say was sorry, sorry for leaving Mika unprotected," she whispered.  
  
"What? Let me get this straight, you lost Yuy's kid. And he thinks it was one of his enemies that stole her? You are very strange people," Wufei shook his head.  
  
Curiosity overriding his senses, Duo looked at the paper and suddenly understood why Heero was so upset.  
  
It read: Dear Heero Yuy;  
  
What a surprise to see you again, I know you must be shocked to hear from me. You thought you could run from me, my dear naïve little brother, but you were wrong. You're not as smart as you seem, your no machine. They say war makes a man hard and cold, but what about a boy? My niece was most surprised to know her daddy had faults, as was I, and probably everyone who reads this note. I have taken the little angel with me, she'll come back to you again, I cannot give you any guarantees she'll come back in one piece though. You know if mother were here, she wouldn't be too pleased to know your raising a child and not married, but then again she wouldn't be happy to know you're still alive either. That doctor, the one cursed your once innocent mind, can't help you no more, brother, neither can father either. If you wish to see your daughter again you will meet me here, on Earth, (I know space is your specialty, so Earth is better). In France, more specially the village of Montmartre in the outskirts of Paris. Historic home of Moulin Rouge. If I know you well enough, you're probably rushing to the nearest airport, losing your wallet and keys in the process.  
  
Duo sweat dropped, that was exactly what Heero was doing. Same things never change. How ironic.  
  
Hehe. If I know you correctly, you haven't even read this part. See the part about Paris and run, I know you too well, baka. I will be seeing you in Montmartre, brother; I know I can count on that.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
1  
  
The odd thing was there was no signature; maybe there were some prints on it so it's writer could be traced. The note was both childish and longing as it was angry and cunning. And as the writer had said, Heero did not read the rest. On impulse Duo grabbed it and raced after him. 


	14. The clock is ticking

He grinned to himself; he had made it to Paris with no trouble, no one bothered to ask about the girl. One thing he had forgotten to put on the note was where and when, oh well, that'd be Heero's problem. History had always fascinated him, the Moulin Rouge was calling him, begging to be explored. He was not sure if it was still running, but it is a part of history! Who wouldn't want to explore? He had a plan; he had to convince Mika that he was a nice man, her uncle who caught her by surprise.  
  
"Honey, it's me your Uncle," he said softly for the millionth time.  
  
She shook her head. "Daddy never told me about you, he never talked about his family mister. So I don't believe you."  
  
"Your daddy is coming, he wanted me to take you here to meet him," he lied. It was the other way around, he wanted Heero to pay for what he did when he was just the age of 6.  
  
Her blue eyes lit up. "Daddy's coming?? Yay!"  
  
"Do you believe me now?"  
  
"Uh huh! Mister. I'll call you Uncle Mister!" she grinned, and he suddenly felt glad.  
  
Something told the little girl this man could not be trusted, but when she had heard Heero was coming she was overjoyed. But she would have to be cautious and play along with the strange man's game.  
  
"Ok, M-mika. Do you like exploring?" the damn windmill was still calling. Actually, the entire historic village was calling not to mention Paris.  
  
Mister could easily take her to Paris, and his younger step-brother would be searching the village like a hunting dog. It was funny how he never really knew or understood his younger step-brother, but he knew his behavior perfectly.  
  
Mika bounced up and down, it sounded like so much fun. And to think, she thought the man was bad, she couldn't wait to see her daddy. "Yeah! Let's go!" she paused. "Where are we going?"  
  
"The Moulin Rouge," he replied.  
  
"Dah Moolan Roouge? What's that?" the little girl blinked.  
  
He laughed. "The Moulin Rouge is a very old building, where very beautiful women worked in the late nineteenth century, up until recent times too."  
  
"Oh," she had no idea what the heck he was talking about. But the adventure was a calling.  
  
~*~  
  
The perfect solider shifted in his seat, right now he was anything but perfect. He had no idea what was instored for him, but he was going to get Mika back by all means necessary. Duo had gotten a last minute ticket on the flight, he didn't even pack anything he had just went straight to his car and to the airport, which coincidentally was next to his best friend. But Heero did not even notice him.  
  
"Heero?? Look at this! You didn't read it!" Duo pleaded.  
  
Heero blinked, and to his surprise the braided wonder was there. "What? How did you get here?"  
  
Duo groaned. "I've been next to you the entire flight, who's the baka now?"  
  
"What didn't I read?" he asked in annoyance.  
  
Duo got the note out of his pocket and shoved into his companion's face. "Read the bottom paragraph."  
  
Heero did so, and never felt so stupid in his life. He had been pawned, the guy who wrote the note obviously knew him very well. He shook his head and let out a defeated sigh. "I'm not quite sure who this guy is, but nothing in hell gives him the right to kidnap Mika and take her to Paris!" he growled.  
  
"You're telling me, Heero I didn't know you had a brother."  
  
Heero was thoughtful; he couldn't remember anything before Doctor J. But the Dr. had revealed to him a little about his past, if only he could remember what it was. "I don't remember anything before my training, you have to understand that."  
  
Duo was a little surprised; Mr. Perfect-Soldier-With-An-Even-Perfecter- Memory couldn't remember his own family? Who's he to talk anyways, it's not like he remembered his parents. Once again the two were on the same ship, only Heero was to blind to notice.  
  
"I understand, man. It's just wow, and what Une was talkin' about on the phone! Coincidence? She obviously knows more about this than you do, buddy," Duo said, it was like a puzzle: all these different pieces were coming together, the puzzle was almost finished but the important pieces were still missing.  
  
The woman sitting in front of them was quite intrigued by their conversation. //Man, I wish I was apart of that!// the brown haired 18 year old thought. One of them sounded so familiar but she didn't want to make a fool out of herself by confronting them, no that was out of the question.  
  
"Yeah, damnit! I wish I could remember," Heero rubbed his head and winced, it hurt so badly but he wasn't about to give in. Mika needed him, and nothing was going to stop to him from going to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Duo asked worriedly. His friend's behavior was freaking him out; Heero was obviously worried and very angry not to mention he was still recovering from his wounds.  
  
"I don't know," Heero whispered.  
  
*~*  
  
Wufei typed furiously on the keyboard of his desktop PC, looking for any information about the kidnapper. He had to admit he was worried; the little girl had stolen his heart. While Lady Une called her daughter and told her exactly what happened, afterwards she called Jennifer. Maybe the FBI could help, the Preventers HQ was in America so it made perfect sense if the government  
  
"Can you have someone contact the French government?" she was saying.  
  
"I'll get Roofus," the sound of a phone being picked up. "Roofus! Contact the French Government and tell them that someone who came in from an American flight has kidnapped a little girl from the States, if you need anything get either me or Preventer Trowa Barton, who is from France." With that she hung up.  
  
"Trowa?" Une asked confused.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Barton is French I figure he can help us since he's seen the girl," Jennifer replied, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Just then Une heard a shout from the only other person in the building, Chang Wufei. She placed the call on hold and raced to the Chinese boy's office.  
  
"What is Wufei??" she asked, breathlessly. Her brown hair flew into her face.  
  
"I've got something," he replied.  
  
"You better have, I have an important call on hold for this."  
  
"Calm down onna, trust me it is," he motioned for her to look at the screen.  
  
There was a picture of a man with bright, green eyes with something evil about them, he had dirty blonde hair that neatly comb nothing like Heero's messy brown hair that had probably never seen a brush. He had tan skin, typical California tan, she thought. The man looked none too happy, probably had a hard life. Under the picture there were text that read:  
  
Michael Freeman, stepson of the infamous Odin Lowe for a span of two years. Changed his last name to his father's, ran away from home at the age of 14 the same year Lowe was killed, and Odin Lowe Jr. was kidnapped, who was 6 years old at the time. Married at the age of 25 to America Andrews and divorced three years later.  
  
"I heard a rumor that Heero was the son of Lowe," Une said quietly.  
  
"You too?" Wufei looked at her curiously, everyone in the office had heard the same rumor. Everyone but Heero, who was probably to focused with work to know or even care. "But I think we'll never know if it's only rumor or if it true."  
  
It always amazed Wufei for someone so talented to be so one track minded. Une nodded at the computer and went back to the main room where the phone was waiting.  
  
"The clock is ticking, Nataku. We do not know whether this man is just plain crazy or if he plans to kill her to get back at Yuy." 


	15. Maybe I'm losing my sanity

*~*~*~*  
  
The moment they were able to get out of the plane, Heero ran as fast as he could to the outside parking lot Duo close behind. He amazingly got out of the crowded airport building without hitting a soul; his partner was not as fortunate. "Dude! I am so sorry ma'am!" Duo said to a Chinese woman who did not speak the language.  
  
"HEERO!!" he called angrily. How dare he leave him like that!  
  
"Duo hurry up!! I don't have forever you know!" Heero shouted from one of four the revolving doors.  
  
The American dodged different people as he ran, he thanked God he was agile. In minutes he finally met up with his partner, who was not happy about waiting. Any longer and Duo would have to find his own way to Montmartre.  
  
The air was thick and musty, Paris was alive with everyday sounds of people chattering. The smell of car exhaust, it was a majestic city indeed.  
  
"How far do you think Montmartre is from Paris, man?" he asked breathlessly, poorly pronouncing the name of the little village.  
  
"We don't know for sure if he is in the village, for all we know he could be on his way to Paris as we speak," Heero said thoughtfully. Little did he know how right he was.  
  
He had come all this way, and now had reached a dead end; he needed a location and fast. And on top of all that, he had no idea who he was looking for; Mika he knew what she looked like and Heero was beginning to doubt his abilities. Maybe, he hit his head too hard and was loosing his mind, it made sense in theory but something inside of him was not satisfied by the explanation.  
  
"Maybe, I'm loosing my sanity," he said quietly with a defeated sigh.  
  
"Heero, you're the last person to loose your mind! You're the sanest person I know, I think. But c'mon! are you just going to let this guy take Mika without a fight?!?"  
  
Heero suddenly found it entertaining to look at his feet. "I dunno."  
  
"What's wrong with you? What ever happened to the Heero I knew? The one that was completely focused on successfully completing his missions, he never doubted himself. That Heero knew what he had to do and would do it even if it killed him!" Duo said with feeling.  
  
He had a plan, if he could give Heero enough faith in himself then the guy who toke her would be as good as dead. Only, Heero was still as suborn as ever, it was going to take a lot to give him the faith he needed.  
  
"I just don't know Duo, I've so confused I don't know what to do, what to think," Heero still refused to meet his eyes.  
  
"Who said you had to?" Perfect! All he had to do with convince him that he didn't need to know anything.  
  
The perfect soldier looked at his partner is disbelief, maybe he hadn't lost it but the Deathscythe pilot certainly did. "Are you nuts?"  
  
"Nope, I ain't nuts I'm trying to make my best friend believe in himself. So you could call me loyal, and."  
  
"And annoying," he glared at the braided boy, who grinned at him.  
  
"Did I mention brave? And Cunning?"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. We have to find Mika," he growled. "I think I may know where to find them."  
  
// Yes! That's the spirit man! Now your starting to act yourself again! // Duo thought happily. He had to admit; he liked the old mean Heero better than the insecure Heero. Even though they were one and the same.  
  
"Where to, mo captain?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Michael had an idea; instead of going to the Moulin Rouge he would go to Paris and give his niece a tour. He could always site see later, and he had at a two-hour head start. The little girl had rubbed off on him, so that changed his plans instead of beating her up he would treat her like an uncle would.  
  
"Do you want to go the Eiffel Tower?" he asked casually.  
  
Mika blinked and shrugged, she reminded him so much of her father when he was her age. "I guess so, what is it?"  
  
They were in a blue rental car, on the freeway to Paris. Michael didn't want to spend that much time in Montmartre, too risky. So Paris was the natural second choice: plus it was very big so even if Heero was there they had a one in a million chance of coming in contact and that was good enough for Michael. The odds were too big, and if they did come in contact he could finally get back at his little brother for everything he did.  
  
"It is one of the most famous landmarks in the world, it is a big tower in Paris. People come from all over the world to see it!"  
  
"Ooo, sounds like fun! Will daddy be there??" she asked eagerly.  
  
// How much devotion can she possibly give him? // He fought the urge to frown, no matter where he went he would always be haunted.  
  
"We'll see sweetie, we'll see," he said calmly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok man what is your ingenious plan??" Duo asked eagerly as Heero hailed a cab.  
  
The sooner they found Mika, the sooner he would get to see all the beautiful girls! And see the sights! Granted, that he'd probably go by himself but hey, least thing its better than nothing, right? Right. Several bright yellow cabs paid no notice to the ex- gundam pilots. Just as Heero was about to give up one pulled up. They got in.  
  
"Eiffel Tower, s'il vous plait[1]," the perfect soldier said in perfect French to the cab driver, a balding man with a little blue cap.  
  
"D'accord, monsieur," the cabby replied, adjusting the rearview mirror to and was surprised to see a boy with a long braid or maybe it was girl poking his/her companion a boy with messy brown hair with bangs that nearly covered his Prussian blue eyes.  
  
"Will you stop that?!" Heero hissed.  
  
"Well, you wouldn't tell where we're going," Duo replied innocently.  
  
"You are so ignorant! The Eiffel Tower, please tell me you know what that is."  
  
"Of course I know what that is! I'm not retarded!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Coulda fooled me," Heero said quietly.  
  
"Grrr, I never knew you spoke French."  
  
"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," Heero replied.  
  
The driver couldn't help but grin, not only was he going to make a fortune but he had never seen two people with this connection. Those two were meant to be, he could feel it.  
  
"What brings you to Paris?" he said casually in perfect English. (Instead of saying Paris (PAR-is) he said, (PAR-E) )  
  
The two were shocked, did their cab driver just ask them a question in English? Their FRENCH cab driver?  
  
The driver chuckled. "Why do you look so surprised? I've had my share of Americans, mind you."  
  
"We're here looking for his daughter," Duo said cheerfully, successfully getting himself kicked on his sore leg.  
  
"She ran away with a French boy, you look too young to be a parent," he pointed out.  
  
Heero crossed his arms indignantly, why is the driver so damn curious? Shouldn't he just mind his business? Drive like his tacky cab like he's supposed to. "Hardly, Mika would never run away with a boy."  
  
"You never know, eh?"  
  
"My daughter was kidnapped," he said, irritability.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Dang, this was more than he wanted to know. // This guy is married, so why is she or he along? //  
  
"I'm just here for emotional support," Duo grinned.  
  
"I don't need emotional support," the wing pilot said quietly. He did not like the idea of talking to a stranger, let alone tell him his problems. But Noo, Duo the idiot brought it up. Note to self, Heero thought, kill Duo when get home.  
  
"Yes you do, without me you'd still be outside of the airport feeling lost and confused."  
  
"Shut up." He looked out the window and chose to ignore them.  
  
"He's not very talkative is he?" The cabby said, whose name was Perry.  
  
"You got that straight, pal. He's been so flaky for weeks," Duo sighed. "Flakier than usual."  
  
"Not to be too curious, but what brings you to the Eiffel tower if his daughter missing? This is not the time for sight seeing."  
  
"He has this big idea that we'll find someone who knows where Mika is or something, I dunno."  
  
Heero felt a growl in his chest; he always hated it when people talked about him like he wasn't there. He wanted so badly to get his pistol and shoot Duo's brains out, but that would have to wait he had more important things to do. He knew he shouldn't have left for that mission, why did he let them talk him into it? Now his world is crashing and burning around him and worst of all, the one thing he loved the most was gone, probably never to return. // Don't think the worst possible scenario, Heero // he told himself. There was a shred of hope that she was still alive and that would have to do at the moment. "Please hang on Mika, daddy's on his way," he said under his breath.  
  
"You say something, buddy?" Duo titled his head.  
  
Heero shot him the death glare and decided to ignore him.  
  
"Oh come on! You can't be angry at me! I didn't do anything!" he said.  
  
"Did you say something?" Heero asked, glaring at him and he gulped and shut up.  
  
Little did they know, heading to the same direction was Michael and Mika and their paths were about to cross.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
for all of you who don't know French.  
  
[1] Eiffel Tower, please  
  
[2] Alright, Mr.  
  
That was so lame ohz wellz. I apologize for the lateness of the chapters, I was busy writing two other stories that will hopefully be on ff.net soon, and when I was out of ideas I came back to this story. I think its my best yet, I'll let you be the judge! Review people! Tell me what you think!  
  
Later!  
  
Mi Chelle 


	16. Mother Nature's fury

~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lady Une had just gotten off the phone with Trowa, when Relena Peacecraft and her brother Milliardo walked through the front doors. Relena was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that showed enough of her mid-rift to tease, and dark form fitting blue jeans. She looked sad, like someone whom she loved had died.  
  
"Miss Relena is there anything wrong?" Une asked, worriedly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Relena questioned, her tone unusually harsh. "She is my daughter too, I'm the one who gave birth to her and I can't even hold her!"  
  
Milliardo nodded. "I want to see my niece, if Yuy doesn't like it he can fight me."  
  
Shit was all that ran through Lady Une's head. Shit, what was she going to tell them? A distraught mother was worse than a father! And even though she had the highest position in the Preventers, she knew what the people she worked with were capable of. But even if Relena knew what had happened, she was still going to cry.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you, I just got off the phone with Trowa. He's going to France on behalf of the Preventers and the FBI to make sure the war that Heero is unknowing going to cause goes nowhere," Une said, bluntly.  
  
The two were shocked. Heero? Causing a war? Just then Sally Po walked through the glass doors in her usual attire.  
  
"What happened to these to?" She asked with an amused smile.  
  
"Sally! What are you doing here??" Lady Une asked breathlessly.  
  
"Wu-wu told me you wanted to see me," she replied.  
  
"No, the last time I talked with Chang was a couple hours ago. He must have called you for your help but was too proud to admit it."  
  
Sally smirked, "I'll have a chat with him, but first what the hell happened to them?"  
  
"Heero is going to start a war?" Relena asked finally.  
  
"He doesn't know by getting Mika back will cause an international war, his ex-step-brother is the peace advisor for France. And if I know anything about Heero, he's going to kill him and that will spark a war between not only the United States and France but the Preventers as well. We can't be apart of this war."  
  
"Well I'll be, I always knew letting him take care of her was a dumb idea," The man that used to be known as Zechs said.  
  
"I guess, but it was either Ms. Relena or Mika. He got a hold of the kid first," Sally sighed.  
  
That was a good point. If Mika weren't at the office none of this would have happened. Relena turned to say something to Sally but heard the elevator door close.  
  
"She's got a point, Ms. Relena," Une rubbed her temples.  
  
Her head hurt, and she had been planning to take a relaxing bath with incense and everything when she was supposed to go home.over five hours ago. It was almost one o'clock in the morning.  
  
"Why does she say that?" Relena asked, confused.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? You and Mika make Heero's world go round, whether he realizes it or not. He loves you and you know that," Une replied before calling Trowa again.  
  
Relena looked at her brother, who frowned deeply. Even after all these years he still hated Heero although that not as much as before and he couldn't understand what she saw in him. The thought that someone like him could be loved was foreign to Milliardo.  
  
"What should I do? If Heero doesn't find her and unknowing causes a war, what will we do?" she asked weakly, her pale blue eyes bright with tears.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Twenty minutes they had finally arrived at the Eiffel Tower, Perry refused to accept any payment saying, "There is no pain worse than losing a child." Even though technically Mika was not dead. Duo stared in awe at the incredibly tall and black structure, it was huge! While Heero ran to the front gates outside of it, locked.  
  
"Damnit!" He swore loudly.  
  
The clouds were becoming threatening, the sky had changed drastically from the time they left the airport and worst of all Duo could of sworn that he had heard that there was going to be an electrical storm. Great. Just peachy.  
  
"Dude man, I think we should get indoors and quick," Duo said, cobalt orbs glued on the rapidly darkening sky.  
  
He had never seen anything like this before, it was almost as if Heaven was getting back at the world of sin. In a matter of minutes, Heaven would show the city no mercy. And Duo had never been a big fan of storms either, if you know what I mean.  
  
"No, my instincts are never wrong he has to be here and we are NOT leaving until he comes," Heero barked.  
  
Duo frowned, just great. He had no choice but to be outside to the freaking rain with a mad man, just his luck. He was beginning to regret giving Heero that prep talk.  
  
"Not even for a cup of hot coco?" he suggested meekly.  
  
"We're in France you baka, not in Holland. Now I'm going to ask you this once, are you going to stay here and help me find Mika? I'll understand if you don't want to, and I won't hold a grudge," Heero said in a usually weak tone.  
  
"Well, um there is a storm coming and by the looks of it, it's gonna be huge. I, personally would not want to stick around and face Mother Natures fury."  
  
The perfect soldier instinctively looked down, he knew what he was going to say next.. "I'm sorry," then he'll walk off leaving him alone. And right now the last thing Heero wanted to do was be alone, for some reason having Duo there with him made him feel better and also stopped him from going crazy.  
  
"But, what the hell I'll stay might as well, ne?" he winked.  
  
Heero looked at him wide-eyed; did he just say he was staying? "Pardon?"  
  
"What the hell are friends for?"  
  
"I have no idea," he sighed.  
  
Just then a small blue car pulled up in the parking lot behind them. "Quick!" The two preventers dived into a couple of nearby bushes that were in a line by the gates. Now was not the time to be seen, since they had no idea who was the 'enemy'.  
  
A tall, dirty blonde man got out of the car, he looked around as if looking for something. Then a little blonde girl happily bounced out of the passenger's side, but this was no ordinary little girl. Oh no. Heero felt his heart leap as he saw his daughter, healthy and happy. "Mika," he tried to swallow but a lump in his throat would not let by.  
  
"I thought you said peoples from over the world came to see this really, big, statue building thing," the little titled her head.  
  
"They did, but I guess it must be closed because nobody wants to be struck by lightening," the man replied.  
  
Duo opened his mouth to say something but he found Heero's hand covering his mouth. He looked inquiring at his partner.  
  
"Don't say a word," Heero whispered, placing his index finger on his lips.  
  
Duo nodded. Heero slowly put his hand down, treating his partner like a hostage. To half of the braided boy's surprise, he grabbed his gun and slowly turned to safety off. Now Duo was beginning to panic, Heero never had his gun if he thought it was not necessary. Something told him that if that man were to be killed something horrid would happen, regardless of his crime.  
  
Michael froze, was that the click of the safety on a gun he heard? He felt like he and Mika were not alone, like someone was watching him like a lion stalks it's prey.  
  
"Do you see my daddy yet??" Mika jumped over the fence and looked around.  
  
"Don't do that!" he exclaimed.  
  
She turned around and folded her arms indignantly across her chest. "Have you seen my daddy or are you just making up some story to make me come with you because if you are I'm not moving from this spot!"  
  
Duo sweat dropped. That was such a Heero thing to do, not only that but she acted like her mother.  
  
Heero winced as he silently shifted his weight on his broken leg, it was never going to heal at this rate. Just great, he was surely going to regret this in the morning not only that but he was going to have to move around in a wheelchair! He shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Ok, your daddy is here."  
  
The wing pilot was stunned, how could he knew he was here? He moved silently how could he see or hear him?? Self-doubt was beginning to get the best of him.  
  
Mika gasped in joy. "Really?? Where?? I don't see him!"  
  
"That's on purpose, he's playing a game of hide and seek with you. And he'll show himself only if you turn around and close your eyes!" Michael said.  
  
The two preventers sweat-dropped, this guy was a idiot. But surely enough the little girl turned around and placed her hands over her eyes and giggled. Suddenly it hit Heero, he couldn't face the man when Mika was there. He would have to think of a different way to get her out of there safely and then take care of the jackass, who ever he was. Duo! That's it! He slowly looked at the braided boy who busied trying to make himself comfy without making a sound.  
  
"Duo, I want you to get Mika out of here. Take her to the embassy or someplace safe, understood?" his voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
The boy nodded, how was he going to quietly convince her to come with him if she saw Heero? He didn't have much to think though, because Heero had crawled out of the bush and was slowly making his way to the guy, now was his chance. He leapt over the fence and raced to Mika.  
  
"Mika! C'mon! We have to get out of here!" he whispered.  
  
"Uncle Duo! Why? That's my Uncle Mister he won't hurt me," she smiled.  
  
"No! He's a bad man, he stole you from daddy and your daddy was, er, is very mad with him," Duo said quietly.  
  
"Daddy is here??" She asked eagerly, completely ignoring the quietness of his voice.  
  
"SHUSH!"  
  
"Oh sorry, where is daddy?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Heero slowly stood up behind the man who was looking for something, and placed the barrel of his gun on his back.  
  
"Don't move," he hissed.  
  
"Who are you?? Oh, it's just you it's about time little brother. I was beginning to wonder how dumb you were," Michael said as if he having a day at the beach.  
  
"What kind of freak are you?" Heero cocked an eyebrow and spun the guy around so they were face to face. The barrel of his gun at the mans heart.  
  
The guy was a whole head taller than he was, and he could easily beat him up. He was not afraid of him at all.  
  
"Is that what the old man taught you? How to shoot?" he smirked.  
  
"No, we," he glanced from the corner of his eye to see if Duo was still there and he was. What the hell was he waiting for? "we won the war because of the training. Why don't you think before you speak?"  
  
"Oh watch out, Odin is gonna kill me," Michael sneered.  
  
Heero was shocked. Odin? Who the hell is Odin?? His bruised mind was a whirl with different ideas, he was so confused.  
  
"What did you just call me?" he said in his most menacing tone.  
  
"Odin, Odin how long are you going to live in a dead man's shadow? No wait, I forgot you are a dead man."  
  
Duo gasped, he was a best friend with a dead man?? NO! Of course not! Mika's lower lips trembled, daddy was dead? "Daddy??" she said, tears falling down her little cheeks.  
  
Heero instinctively looked at her, and then mentally shot himself. Rule number 1: never take your eyes off of your enemy; Dr. J's voice rang through his head. He was so stupid! How could he have missed up like that? And that was the basics too.  
  
"Mika, daddy can't talk right now. Duo you baka! Can't you do anything right?" he said. It didn't matter anymore, the parenting instinct had taken over he would let his little girl cry for him. He had one girl crying for him, even though he begged her to stop.  
  
"I'm sorry! Shesh! Just shoot the messenger why don't ya!" Duo raised his head in defeat.  
  
"But your not a messenger," Heero growled.  
  
"Shut the," he realized he was in front of a little girl. " Shut up! C'mon Mika lets go and find Uncle Trowa!"  
  
She looked at him. "Uncle Trowa is here too? What about Uncle Wufie?" she asked eagerly.  
  
Duo grinned as he grabbed her hand. He had certainly taught her well. "Did you know Uncle Trowa is from this place? Okay, technically he's not from France, L-3 but that's a French colony so yeah."  
  
All he had to do was lead her away from them so they could settle their differences. And Mika didn't notice they were walking away, so that was a plus. Duo feverishly hopped nothing major would happen, and that he would know where the hell he was going which he didn't. There was the loud roar of thunder as if to commence the storm. At first it was drizzle, but it was deadly obvious to all that Mother Nature had no intention of stopping. 


	17. MY DADDY'S GONE CRAZY!!

*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sally skipped happily to the Chinese boy's office room; there was something about him that made her attracted to him. She knew he felt the same way but the pain of losing his wife was too much for him to handle. Their chemistry was as plain as day, even Duo had commented on it some time ago. Sally loved the boys, with the exception of Wufei, like sons.  
  
"Ohhh Wuffeiii! I'm herrre!" she said in a singsong voice as she opened the door.  
  
She blinked, Wufei didn't even notice her, he was sitting at his desk staring at the computer screen with an upset look on his face. "Wufei? What's wrong? Did I miss anything?"  
  
He blinked also, surprise written on his attractive features as his hazel orbs fell upon a certain blonde. "Sally? What are you. I didn't think you would come."  
  
Sally was stunned, he NEVER called her by her first name, it was either "Onna." Or "Woman." Or "Stupid Onna / Woman." Or if they were on a mission it was. "Water." Something WAS wrong with him.  
  
"What? What are you talking about, Wufei?" she asked, confused.  
  
"I have just received a call from L-1, our services are needed," Wufei said dully.  
  
The colony was in term-oil, the Earth and other colonies didn't do anything to help. A part of the war treaty had been broken, the Earth and the Colonies were supposed to work together, help each other and this was not the way to do it. Since the attack on the IPS, L-1 had gone into chaos. And worst of all instead of turning it's fury on it's friends, L-1 was angry with the Preventers for not knowing ahead of time and demanded to talk to Lady Une and someone who was from the colony. That someone was a Prussian blue eyed used to be ex-assassin.  
  
Sally nodded and walked out of the room to go and get her car.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
He steadied his gun, for some reason he was.scared to pull the trigger. His heart told him it was wrong, it would be a repeating cycle: if he killed his 'brother' then the skills he had tried to escape would come back to him and he'd want TO go to the tough life-threatening missions just to fill his hunger to kill. Heero shuddered at the thought, he had worked so hard to get Mika back and he wasn't about to screw up now.  
  
"What did you do to her?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
The inner demons he had fought so hard to defeat were gaining strength and fast. Pretty soon he found himself thinking what would Michael look like with his head blown off, would he still be smirking? The thoughts grew more realistic and elaborate. // You won't be smirking when I get through with you. // All these morbid thoughts entered his head, and his curiosity was starting to get the best of him. What WOULD he look like with his head blown off?  
  
"Hello?? Anyone home??" Michael was waving his head in front of Heero's face for about five minutes.  
  
He jumped like coming out of a trance and instantly slapped the hand down. "WHAT???" he barked.  
  
"Shesh, well excuse me for being concerned about my little brother."  
  
"If you cared about your "little brother" you wouldn't steal his freakin' kid and you wouldn't play mind games with him and the most annoying, stupid, idiotic baka!!"  
  
"Already said idiot," Michael pointed out meekly.  
  
"I DON'T CARE!! What are you going to do? Sue me for using improper English?? Well guess what??!"  
  
Michael found himself slowly regretting ever laying eyes on his niece; his ex-step brother was losing it. All the anger Heero had kept bottled up inside of him was too much, he had gotten emotional over a hand being waved in his face. how messed up was that? Now he was angry with himself. Angry at Duo for being. Duo! To put it simply he was angry with whole damn world.  
  
"Um, I don't really want to know but what?" Michael replied meekly. Heero was really beginning scaring him, he had never seen anyone so unemotional become so emotional so fast. Not to mention over a little thing.  
  
"I do not care! I don't even like English! I like Japanese better, the language I've known my whole life. But nooo, I had to learn how to speak English so I could "interact with the other Gundam Pilots." Why is that language so difficult?? I know several languages and it only toke me days to learn, Portuguese, Spanish, French. But nooo, the stupid English-people had to be unique!!!" Heero ranted angrily, and he was not about to shut up just yet.  
  
"I know what you mean, it toke me months to learn how to speak Japanese," he said gingerly in hopes to make his brother change the subject.  
  
Heero froze and shot him his most vicious death glare. "Do I care? Do I care if it toke you forever to learn how to speak Japanese? Let me think..NOO!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, in a little café.  
  
Duo couldn't believe his ears, was he hearing an emotional Heero?? He could hear his shouts from here! Heero was ranting about. the English language? What the hell is up with that? And for one thing the wing pilot never said more than necessary, and this was far more than necessary. Duo frowned, poor Heero never expressed his true feelings so he kept everything locked inside but he lost it.  
  
"Man, Heero is was bound to happen one of these days," he whispered.  
  
Mika was happily eating some Vanilla and Chocolate ice cream with little black sprinkley things on top. She vaguely heard her daddy's voice and noticed Uncle Duo acting funny. He was acting concerned, but nothing was wrong.right? Wrong.  
  
"What's wrong?? Uncle Duo?? Is my daddy kicking serious tushy yet??" she chirped.  
  
Duo looked at her with a strange look on his face. // Tushy? // He thought, // God, she's a girl after my own heart! // "No not yet, your daddy's just gone." he wondered how to put it in terms she would understand.  
  
Her big blue eyes widened. "MY DADDY'S GONE CRAZY?!?!?!?!?!" she screamed slamming her hands on the table, standing on her leather booth seat in the process .  
  
All eyes were on them, Duo sunk under the table. Mika was still shocked, how could her daddy the best, most, coolest daddy in the whole world go crazy?? She wanted answers and she wanted them now. She roughly pushed her ice cream sundae aside and pulled Duo by his collar till his face was inches from his. This caught the American completely by surprise; damn she was stronger than she looked. There was no doubt about, she was must definitely the daughter of the infamous Heero Yuy.  
  
"Why did my daddy go crazy, Uncle Duo? I want answers and I want them," Mika said in a low and menacing tone, she was the spitting image of her father, death glare and everything.  
  
Duo opened his mouth several times but nothing came out, all he could think of was Damn. "I-I dunno know Mika," he realized he was being bossed around by a five-year old in a public place in a country of beautiful women. "Now Mika, let go of me you don't know who you're talking to. Your daddy is my best friend and he's like my brother so naturally I'd be worried about him but."  
  
"But your not," she said completely out of character. Mika sounded like a female FBI agent who had been on the field for years, and a prisoner whom she was interrogating was not answering and she was forcing him to answer truthfully.  
  
"Because you need to understand your daddy has um," how could he tell a five-year-old that her father was not open and did not express his feelings, that he was very very internal? "Your daddy has to get this off his chest before it ate him alive."  
  
// Duo you idiot! BAD CHOICE OF WORDS!! YOU NUMBSKULL!!! NOW she's gonna think that there's a monster inside of Heero! Smooth! Very Smooth!! // his mind screamed.  
  
Mika immediately released her iron vise grip and fell back into her seat, shock written on her features. She didn't know how to react, there was a monster living inside of her daddy? That was gonna eat him unless he yelled?  
  
// Shit! Shit! Shit! Heero is going to have my head on the platter for this! Great Duo, you just told Mika that there was a monster inside of Heero and when he finds out he's gonna hunt you down for sport then make you die a slow and painful death! // Duo franticly.  
  
"Not literally of course! There's no monster living inside of Hee-er, daddy! Nope! Figure of speech! Not literally, you wouldn't understand no offense and don't you dare raise a finger at me. I swear to Father Maxwell if you do I, I will not buy you anymore stuff!" Duo said defensively even though Mika didn't say anything.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero was so caught up his rant he didn't even notice Michael slowly backing away.  
  
"And DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON MONDAY!!!" he blinked. "HEY!! Where do you think your going???"  
  
"Uh, my car?"  
  
"SIT!!! I'M NOT DONE YET!!!" Heero shouted even though Michael was a couple feet from him.  
  
The blonde fearing trouble sat down. Since he was not in his right mind, Heero was ranting on and on and pointed his gun at his brother in an attempt to get him to stay and listen  
  
He let out a loud sigh, and dropped his head. "I shouldn't be waving this thing at you, someone could get hurt."  
  
Michael smiled for the first time in hours, finally the rant was over. Man, was he wrong.  
  
".but then again you did kidnap my little Mika," Heero locked eyes with him, showing him he was not afraid. Like he could be scared now that Mika was back and his life was falling back in order.  
  
The next Michael knew he was eye to eye with the barrel of the gun; he slowly looked up and saw Heero with a victorious smirk on his pale lips. Is this the end? Was he going to do die death by the hands of his kid ex-step brother? He had reverted back into soldier mode and there was nothing stopping him from pulling the trigger.  
  
"Either you sit and listen to me like a good boy or you get a free ticker to go to hell.permanently," Heero hissed. "Which is it gonna be." It was more of a demand than a question.  
  
Michael had no idea what to do, if he didn't answer soon he was going to die but he did say the first then he'll commit suicide when he wasn't looking. Die at the hands of Heero or death from his own. Decisions. Decisions. If he had known before hand, he would have called the king of France and told him he was coming at let Heero rush across the country looking for his precious Mika. By now a large crowd of people was watching the 'show', even some police guards arrived.  
  
"Well? What's it gonna be? I've been very kind to you, consider yourself fortunate. do you have a death? Cause you came to the right person."  
  
Michael finally found his spine, 'bout time. "But if you kill me now you'll never know your past because Dr. J promised Odin under all circumstances would he never reveal your past to you."  
  
Heero was stunned, why didn't he think of that? A part of him was hurt, his father figure would never tell him the truth about himself. Another was angry; it was times like this that he hated his life, Dr. j, Wing Zero, the war, everything. All he ever wanted to was to know about his own family and have his own. His eye twitched like it did when he was angry.  
  
"Excuse me? What do you know about my father," Heero demanded in a low voice.  
  
"That he was a coward, and he loved you so much he sent you to that old kook so you could win the war. And you did, but you lost what meant to you the most.your life," finally things were looking up for him. He had found another weakness.  
  
"My father is no coward, so he killed Yuy. Dr. J told me he was paid to do, a professional hit man. I'm going to make you regret ever being born!" he barked.  
  
One brown haired on looker checked his watch anxiously. "Be careful what you do Heero after a lie becomes the truth." 


	18. What the hell?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena sighed as she sat down onto the leather chair in Heero's office; she had spent the last two hours cleaning it up. She had all this energy and could do nothing to help so she resorted to cleaning. Her woman's intuition told her she should flown to Paris, but Relena refused. Having nothing left to do, the blonde thought about Wufei and Sally's behavior, when they stopped by before she started her cleaning spree. They were so guarded when they told her to wait for Heero to come back and tell him that he was needed in space.  
  
"I tried to call his cell but he isn't responding, and according to the news he is starting a riot right in front of the Eiffel Tower! Since no one understands English, he's safe for the moment. He has the man whom he believes kidnapped Mika at gunpoint, and he seems to have completely lost touch with reality. I don't want to tell him he has to go to L-1 and explain to the people about the events he probably not does even remember," the blonde had explained, twirling her braid.  
  
Relena just did not understand. Why were they acting so strange? "What do you mean? Heero promised me he would not kill again, and he would never lie to me," Relena had said.  
  
Wufei had shook his head, it had been obvious they were in a rush and she was wasting their time. "That is true, he adores you. But you must understand, the boy holding the gun at the assholes head is really Odin Lowe Jr. a scared and confused child who never had the chance to be a kid."  
  
With that the two vanished just as quickly as they had appeared. Relena was so confused, who was this Odin Lowe Jr.? She knew Heero Yuy was not his real name and had originally wondered if he knew it himself. Maybe she was wrong.  
  
"Oh Heero, Odin or who ever you are, please come back to me and my Mika too."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It felt worse than a blow to the stomach, the pain of not knowing who you are and who your family was; Heero slowly fell to his knees, his eyes still locked with Michaels. He had never hurt so much in his life; he hurt both inside and out. Heero wanted to shoot him to shut him up, but a woman's angelic voice would not let him.  
  
"Heero you promised me you would not kill again, please," the voice pleaded eerily, echoing in his head.  
  
"Do you want to know Odin?" Michael sneered.  
  
"What I want to know is what gives you the right to waltz around like you own the damn place."  
  
Michael was a bit surprised; he wasn't expecting that, he thought he had found a weak spot. He wasn't the only one. The brown-haired man in the gray cloak glanced around before stepping forward.  
  
"Where is Zero?" he asked quietly but firmly.  
  
Heero frowned before answering. "Zero is someplace safe," he replied without turning around.  
  
The emerald-eyed youth was surprised, and his one visible eye showed it. "What? Heero are you saying Zero is not with the others?" by others he meant the other gundam, which were sent into the sun for the second time after the Mariemaea incident.  
  
The wing pilot was thoughtful. "Yeah, that is what I'm saying.er I think.."  
  
Heero was curious to see who was questioning him; he turned and saw none other than Trowa Barton. "T-Trowa?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mika crossed her arms indignantly while Preventer Julia Ann Marie tried to sweet talk her to come to a little shop.  
  
"Nah uh! I am not moving until I see my daddy," she stuck her nose up in the air and tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
For a five year old Mika had the patience level that could match Wufei's if not Heero's first. Julia had her hands full, plus she wasn't even supposed to be 'babysitting' she was called onto the scene to help Preventer Barton but no she had to owe Duo Maxwell a favor. She knew she shouldn't have let him take her out for drinks two months ago, something told her it would come back to haunt her.and it did.  
  
"Your daddy is fine I saw him myself!"  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
Julia was shocked. // How did she know I didn't see him? Maybe she's not as dumb as she looks. // She would have to think up another approach, no wonder Duo wanted to get rid of her so badly girl had bite!  
  
"How do you know? I was the one who filled um, you Uncle Duo in on everything so I would have to know wouldn't I? C'mon, just look at those shops!! Their calling!!" Julia said cheerfully, all the while thinking 'I'm going to kill him!! Kill him!! Duo is as good as dead! I'll kill him!'.  
  
Mika was thoughtful, her innocence returning. She smiled and nodded; her blonde locks bouncing with the tilt of her head. "Sound's like fun!"  
  
Julia had to fight to keep her jaw from falling straight to the ground she was so surprised. Never in all her 24 years had she seen someone's personality change so suddenly. But if she showed her surprise the evil Mika might take that as a qu and come back now Julia wouldn't want that to happen right? Right.  
  
"C'mon Mika it'll be fun and you dad is gonna feel the burn, of his credit card that is," she added quietly with a smirk.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"T-Trowa? What the??" Heero asked, wide-eyed.  
  
It was Trowa's turn to frown; Heero's eyes weren't full of life like they usually were, they looked gold almost. The way they were when he was in the Zero system, that was exactly what he was afraid of. Maybe the Zero system had some side-effect but if it did Quatre would be the first to show signs, not unless Heero..  
  
"Put the gun down Heero, put it down. I know that man did something very bad but you are very sick and we need to get you some medical attention. You have a broken leg, a concussion at the least and afterwards you're going to get Wing Zero okay?" Trowa asked gently.  
  
"No, I'm not going anywhere. You'd think I know if I had a broken leg, a concussion and all that other crap you were talking about just ask the braided baka," he folded his arms across his chest indignantly.  
  
"Where is Duo?"  
  
Heero shrugged. "Don't think just because I have my back to you that I can't kill you, move and die." He blinked, another one of those damn rules he was taught was broken!  
  
He whirled around so he could see his prisoner, and promptly panted. "See what I mean?"  
  
Trowa walked beside Heero and faced Michael. "Heero is not himself, he needs to go and get help but he's not going to."  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
"You mean he usually is the way he was a couple hours ago? Sane?" Michael looked at the silent warrior for help.  
  
He nodded while Heero looked offended.  
  
'WHAT?? I'm not INSANE!!" he shrieked.  
  
Trowa gave him a look like "Not insane, ne?" and he crossed his arms. "I'm just emotional," he pouted.  
  
"Heero?? Emotional?? HAHAHA I never thought I'd hear those two words in the same sentence!" an all too familiar voice exclaimed.  
  
"Omae o' korsu Duo," he hissed.  
  
Duo grinned he wasn't scared at all, and stood in front of the crowd of French onlookers. "Yo Tro translate for me!"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"OKAY! SHOWS OVER PEOPLE!!! GET LOST!!! GO LOOK AT THE NATIONAL MONUMENT LATER NOW, THERE ARE PLENTY OF MONUMENTS IN PARIS!!! CAIO!!"  
  
"Duo, caio is Spanish and Portuguese not French," Heero said in annoyance.  
  
"SO? Same thing!" amazing enough the crowd shrunk until there was no one left.  
  
"Where is Mika? If you lost her I swear to God I will kill you."  
  
The American gulped, he knew he meant it too. "No sweat man, you know that one hot chick?"  
  
Heero let out an aggravated sigh. "Which chick?"  
  
"The one with the long black hair, the one that looks Goth but she isn't?"  
  
"Oh, her. What the hell is she doing here? And Trowa? Why are you here? Doesn't Une trust me?"  
  
It was strange really, Heero knew Duo so well he knew exactly what he knew what the braided baka was thinking and what he meant. That alone scared the wing pilot. Why was everyone treating him like he didn't know any better? He was 22 years old, and the others got treated better than he did  
  
"Actually if you must know I was sent by the FBI and Lady Une to stop you from unknowingly starting an international war," Trowa replied as if it was nothing.  
  
"International War? Trowa don't be silly. Why would I? I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for a CERTAIN someone," he hissed, glaring at Michael.  
  
// Heero must be worse than I had first thought; he is acting like a child. How is he possibly going to explain the attacks to the people of L-1? // Trowa thought. He knew damn well, the stress must have been too much for Heero but duty calls.  
  
"True, but I don't think you know who this man is."  
  
Heero looked at Michael and realized that he knew more about him than he knew about him. "I don't anything anymore."  
  
"Freeman why don't you mind telling these two who you are?" Trowa asked with no feeling.  
  
Duo and Heero exchanged confused glances. What the hell was he talking about? How could he know more about this than they did? Heero folded his arms across his chest and tapped his foot impatiently; it was a habit, something he did unconsciously. He was ready to face what was about to come next like a man, no matter how painful it might be.  
  
Michael ran through his sandy hair and cleared his throat. "Well, I am the official Peace Advisor for France."  
  
Heero and Duo's jaws fell straight to the ground. The Peace Advisor??  
  
"What?? You're the peace advisor??" Duo asked in total disbelief.  
  
"What the hell is a peace advisor?!" Heero exclaimed.  
  
He had no idea that France had a peace advisor let alone what it was. He never had those kind of missions so why should he have bothered finding out? IT made sense in theory. Everyone stared at the usually stoic ex-gundam pilot in both shock and disbelief.  
  
"Well?? What is it?" he blinked several times. "Why are you guys looking at me that way??"  
  
"Dude man, Heero please tell me this is some kind of cruel joke," Duo pleaded, breaking the strange silence.  
  
Heero ignored him. "Well? What the hell is a peace advisor??" 


	19. Mission Mikpossible

~~~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~~~~~` Author's Note: YES!! The well awaited next chapter to Why Me?!!!! PRAISE THE LORD!!! Lol. I hope someone just reviews this I found it in my computer one day and went 'oh yeah!' and then I smacked myself on the face and decided to work on this. I hope you guys like this its one of the last chapters!  
  
Now enjoy! ~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The little girl glanced around the moderately large boutique; it wasn't as great as the Goth looking girl that her Uncle Duo obviously liked said. It was boring, and not to mention the people there talked funny.  
  
"Um, what exactly are we looking for again?" Mika asked.  
  
Julia frowned as she looked at a blue flower. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Uh, what I mean is when does this store get fun?? Cause I'm bored and a lot of peoples are going to the big tower thingy where Daddy and Uncle Duo and the strange man are," she explained with a tilt of her head.  
  
"Whatever, your daddy is um, having troubles right now sweetheart so why don't we just." she glanced franticly around the room, searching for something amuse the little five year old. How hard could that be? Hard. "Uh, would you look at the.pretty kitty!!"  
  
Mika titled her head and gave Julia a strange look. "What are you talking about? There's no kitty here, you silly lady."  
  
Julia grinned sheepishly and pointed wildly at a group of gray and white kittens in a golden cage type thingy. If anything could amuse Mika, a cat would be it.of course Heero would kill her for giving his daughter a kitten while he was having an early life crisis but hey, that's his problem not hers.  
  
Mika gasped and ran to the cage and began petting all of the six kittens one at a time, of course. "AWW!! They're so CUTE!! Aw, I wish I could take you all home with me!"  
  
Julia smiled; finally she could shop in peace. Mika turned to her, her face glowing with innocence.  
  
"Um, Lady that my Uncle Duo is so in love with can I have a kitten, PLEASE!!!" she blinked innocently, bright blue orbs bright with forced tears.  
  
"Uh, um if I say yes will you make sure your daddy doesn't get mad at me?"  
  
Mika nodded her head quickly, her face glowing. "Uh huh!"  
  
*()*)(*@*@#*$*$*$  
  
Heero looked anxiously at the faces around him, it obvious that no one was about to tell what a peace advisor was. That's not fair, it was bad enough that everyone knew something that he didn't.  
  
He frowned, why don't they want to tell him? Heero crossed his arms and sat down on the gravel. // Why are they looking at me like I'm some kind of pathetic animal. //  
  
"Heero, are you feeling okay?" Duo asked, worriedly.  
  
His conscious was killing him; he knew he should have stayed with him instead of watching Mika.  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes and glared at Trowa, ignoring the concerned Duo.  
  
"You don't expect that to work do you? You don't scare me, Heero. I'm not going to take your actions personally because I know your not in your right mind," Trowa stated.  
  
"How do you know if I'm in my right state or not? I'm fine but I would prefer it if you guys stop leaving me out of things, I have feelings too," Heero retorted quietly.  
  
"No one is leaving you out, it's all in your head. You hit your head very hard and your hallucinating," Trowa pointed out, matter of factly.  
  
"Please Trowa, I've had just about enough of this. Will someone please tell me what the hell is going before I storm out of here and find my daughter in a suicidal rage," Heero glared at everyone, crossing his arms indignantly.  
  
Duo looked at him in shock, was he serious? He was a danger not only to himself but to Mika as well, but then again he was always a danger to himself. Trowa frowned, this was not quite the reaction he had expected Heero was acting well, Heeroish he was acting like his old self. No seriously he old self from the war.  
  
Heero fought the urge to smirk, his plan was working perfectly the fools didn't know what was coming for them. And they think he was crazy, ha the fools.  
  
"Well? What's it gonna be? I have no time to waste, so please make it easy on all of us and tell me your answer."  
  
Duo was the first to recover. "Heero, have you lost your mind?? You'll kill Mika on accident if you don't watch it! Not only that, you'll kill yourself too. what's wrong with you?"  
  
The perfect soldier narrowed his eyes and turned his fierce glare onto his so-called brother, Michael. "I now understand why Dr. J did not want me to see you, I was a fool to disobey him. all these years," he added quietly.  
  
With that said, he turned his back and walked into the directions of the shops, loading his gun to make sure they understood he wasn't retreating. Duo appeared beside him, his violet eyes wide with amazement.  
  
"Wohoo! You sure told him a thing or too, buddy! I don't know but I've got a feeling that old Heero is back in town," he smiled.  
  
"That could be a good thing or a bad thing," came the monotone reply.  
  
"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I don't know, its up to you. where is Mika?"  
  
Duo froze, glancing around the block nervously, Heero was already mad about the past days events but he knew if he couldn't find her in the next two minutes he was as good as dead. He laughed nervously.  
  
"Hehe, funny you should ask that. I kinda left her at the coffee shop with Julia that was over an hour ago. his voice trailed off.  
  
Heero made no reply; he was so confused all these different feelings, thoughts and emotions were running wild in his head. He could see that little girl and her dog again, it was just like it happened yesterday; the explosion, the mobile suit crashing into the apartment building where she lived, he tried so hard to find her but he knew he couldn't save her the least he could do was give Mary, her dog, a resting place. He frowned as his mind showed the images of that day's events over and over again, like a broken record.  
  
"How many times must I lose that girl and her dog?" he whispered quietly.  
  
Duo tilted his head; Heero's stride went from confident with a little limp to sad with a big limp making it apparent something was wrong with his leg. How he managed to not give in to pain was a mystery to the former Deathscythe pilot. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," he hissed.  
  
"Shesh! Excuse me for being a good and caring person, it's not my fault I care about my friends you know."  
  
"Duo, shut up."  
  
"Grrr," Duo curled his fists in an attempt to calm himself, he had never felt so angry in years. Not to mention he was furious for no reason.  
  
"Don't bother wasting your time being here Duo, why don't you just catch the next plane to States and return to your normal job. I don't need you anymore," he said coldly.  
  
His words stung like ice, how could he be so cold? After all Duo had done for him? "I'm not here because I want to be, I could be on my vacation right about now on some island far away from certain people. But no, I was worried about my best friend in his time of need. So I came here, went totally out of my way just for some ungrateful ass, who couldn't care less if he died. I'm too nice for my own fucking good; I let my feelings for you cloud my judgment. But you know what? My feelings for you haven't changed, I still feel sorry for you."  
  
Heero stopped walking and looked behind at him, his face in both an appalled and a confused expression. Why did Duo feel sorry for him? Why did he suddenly feel so lonely even though he was on the trail of getting his life back in order? And most importantly. why did he care???  
  
*( ****!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Mika smiled happily as she held her new kitten, which she named Jewel for her beautiful blue eyes that shown like diamonds. Jewel purred contently, it was about time she found a home! While Julia smiled fondly at the two, then she noticed a couple feet away on the other side of the street there stood two figures. They were both boys, one turned around and stared at the other in disbelief while the other with a long braid folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Heero Yuy, I've never felt more sorry for anything than I do for you. You had no childhood what so ever, it amazes me how you turned out. Your life is marked with death and destruction; you push away all those who care about you. She loved you, more than you ever knew she still loves you and you love her very much but she doesn't know that. She thinks you guys were a one-night stand, she's moving on found a new man, whom I still need to see for myself." the taller figure with the braid added thoughtfully. " And it crushes you that the woman you love is with another man, your suicidal. You love her so much if she told you to jump off a cliff you would do it no questions asked."  
  
"No I would not." Heero said quietly.  
  
Julia quickly put her hand behind Mika's back and lead her to a small shop so she could buy some toys for Jewel, she couldn't let her see them not now.  
  
"Yes you would! Don't deny it! Here's a cell phone, call Relena tell how you feel I can promise you she'll feel the same way. She's only with the guy to get back at you, to say "Hey! I can do better than you". C'mon Heero do it, and I'll continue from there," he tossed him a cell phone.  
  
Heero only stared at it, his brain not knowing how to respond for once in his life he didn't know what to do. He glanced around and saw a little girl he instantly recognized as his own; she couldn't see him like this.  
  
"Are you serious? What if she likes him more than she likes me?" he asked in a small voice.  
  
"You'll never know until you try! Besides, you've got nothing to lose you have a concussion so even if she does say she likes him more and asks you about it later you can always say you have no idea what she's talking about!" Duo winked. "Now come on! The suspense is killing me!!"  
  
// Relena?? // Mika thought. // Those guy's voices sound familiar. like. Daddy's and Uncle Duo's! But I thought they were at the really building, but I thought daddy didn't like Relena why is Uncle Duo saying he does? // She ignored Julia's almost frantic attempts to get her into a small pet shop.  
  
Mika looked over to where the voices where coming from, two guys were crowded along the cell phone both anxious to see what happened next. But the shorter one was not sure.  
  
"Duo will you stop it?!" he barked. "I'm not sure if this is a such a good idea. shouldn't this wait until we get home?"  
  
"Nah!" Duo dismissed the thought. "Are you mad? This is your chance to get the girl of your dreams, assuming you like her. you DO like her right?"  
  
Heero tried to swallow but there a lump in his throat. "Um. well. I dunno. I just don't know anymore."  
  
"Okay, I'll take that as a yes you love her. That's good enough for me, what I wonder about though is how Mika's gonna take it when you and Relena hook up. You know she doesn't like Relena right?"  
  
"Of course! You'd think I know my own daughter, she'll just have to get used to having Relena around that's all."  
  
Mika crossed her arms on her chest, to the best of her ability she did not like one bit where that conversation was going. If someone were going to knock some sense into Heero it would have to be her.  
  
"Jewel what do you say that we save daddy?" she whispered into a little gray ear. "Oops, my bad you don't know daddy, but you will soon! He is the most wonderful guy ever, he does everything for me but lately he's been acting strange I think we should get to the bottom of it. what do ya say?"  
  
Jewel meowed loudly as if saying 'oh hell yeah let's save this daddy!' She looked around excitedly wondering where 'daddy' was, but she didn't see anyone who looked like daddy. She meowed again, "Meow, Mreow meow?" Translation: Where is daddy?  
  
Mika grinned ear to ear like a Cheshire cat. "That's the spirit! You see that guy over there?" she pointed at Heero. "Him, with the short hair pushing the other guy away? That's my daddy, isn't he great?"  
  
The kitten tilted her little head. "Reow? Meow reo-reow?" Translation: That is daddy? You guys look nothing alike!  
  
"Yup, that's my daddy who needs us to rescue him whether he knows it or not!"  
  
"Mika, what are you talking about?" Julia asked pointing an accusing finger at the duo.  
  
Mika twisted her foot on the ground, an action that was not missed by Heero while Jewel just looked the other way. Both tried to look as innocent as possible, hopefully she didn't notice.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Heero chuckled to himself; aw, she was quite a character. He knew Mika's behavior so well he could write a couple books about it. The girl was so sane, so human and he loved her for that but then again he couldn't have loved her more the first minute he laid eyes on her. What was he doing calling Relena confessing his undying love for her? That was insane, I mean seriously who would want to do that? It's Relena for crying out loud, she could wait until he gained his right state of mind before he said anything to her.  
  
He smiled softly as he hang up the cell phone, folded it and handed it back to Duo. "I can't do this, not now. Not never. I have more important things to do and not getting caught by my daughter is one of them."  
  
"What do ya mean?"  
  
"Look at her, you see the way she's acting? She's guilty of doing something, and I know it involves me. She's got it in her head that I need to rescued, which is ridiculous and she's probably not happy with you either."  
  
"What? Why not?" Duo demanded, the last thing he wanted was for Mika to hate him. He had seen the extent of her hate and did not wanna go there. But her loyalty to Heero was cute, even he had to admit it, she loves Heero just as much as Relena does they both adore him. "You know I think it's sweet she's so worried about you, though it should be the other way around don' t ya know."  
  
"I know! What am I? Retarded? No, I'm sorry but I don't have time for her. I need to get something very important." He continued walking for a minute before pausing and turning around. "If you wish to follow me, go right ahead. It makes no difference to me either way, do as you wish."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright lady that my Uncle Duo likes I'll go with you," Mika looked up at Julia who let out a sigh of relief.  
  
They walked into the Pet Shop and the little girl immediately raced to the back of the store. There were metal cages and the little animals didn't look too happy, Mika would have to rescue them too! Oh well it made no difference to her. But her daddy came first. Daddy then the unhappy animals.  
  
"Mika? What color do you want for Jewel's collar?" Julia called out quietly, holding a pink diamond studded collar.  
  
The blonde glanced around the shop and then at Jewel who was purring happily. "Blue, so a blue it looks like the sky!"  
  
"Alrighty!"  
  
As Julia walked up to the cashier to pay Mika saw this as her chance to get out of here to save her dad. She crawled on the cold musty wood floor, glancing over her shoulder every once and a while to make sure Julia wasn't looking for her. The front door came closer and closer. With pure determination Mika got up and raced out of it and bounded down the side walk, bumping into a couple people who yelled at her in a tongue she couldn't understand.  
  
Mika dived into a nearby bush and placed Jewel into the hood of her gray sweater. She was wearing a navy skirt, white T-shirt with the words 'lalalala' on the front, and a gray hooded zip up jacket to cover it up. Jewel's diamond like eyes darted around their surroundings and she set her sights on the man known as 'Daddy'. Target insight.  
  
Mika turned her head around to face Jewel to the best of her ability and placed her index finger on her lips and said, "Shhh." Jewel made a small throaty meow that sounded almost like the 'shh'.  
  
"We have to be very quiet, we don't want daddy to see us!"  
  
Jewel gave another throaty meow, her version of a "uh huh". ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Gee it's taken me like what? Ten years to get with the ending of this story? Okay, maybe not ten years but close enough right? Shame on me! I'm sorry I've just been so busy and working with other ficss and yeah.. You get the picture. I hope you guys liked this sorry it took so FRIGGIN long!!! *on hands and knees begging you for forgiveness* Chapter 20 hopefully the last chapter, and I was thinking about a sequel.what do you guys think? Tell me okay? I'd like to know if I should do a sequel or not like a couple years when Mika's like a teenager or something, your choice! Okay?  
  
Now go and review like the responable people I know you are. Peace!  
  
~*Mi ChElLe*~ 


End file.
